


Not As Planned

by Kenna5Styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenna5Styles/pseuds/Kenna5Styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing is perfect. Life is messy. Relationships are complex. Outcomes are uncertain. People are irrational." - Hugh Mackay       When you don't live such a normal life, its hard. But when your life turns upside down and it doesn't go as planned. What are you gonna do?</p><p>After not being able to see Harry in a little more than five months Leah is so exited to finally spend time with him. Same with her Friend Mady who is Niall's girlfriend and hasn't seen him in three months.</p><p>With the time that they have, they will make the best of it. Nothing will stand in their way</p><p>Or will it?</p><p>Some of Leah's closes friends get in a major fight that no one knows if they will recover from. She gets the most surprising gift of her birthday, but she doesn't know if it's for better or worse.</p><p>One thing she does know is that her new life is NOT going as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally!

LEAH:

Me and Mady were going to pick the boys up from the airport and we're extremely exited to finally get to spend time with them. Not only were the boys coming but so was Eleanor, Danielle and Perrie!

It was the beginning of autumn, so the weather was unpredictable. Today was pretty nice.

We got to the airport around 4:30 and met the girls.

Eleanor was wearing sleeveless, pink silky top with black from her breast up. She was also wearing dark ripped skinny jeans with black flats and she had her hair with a side-ways fish tail braid. She added a touch of make-up, not too much, but just right.

Danielle was wearing denim cutoff shorts with a maroon tank top covered by a tan sweater with whit convers on her feet. She was wearing her hair down in its natural, curly style. She finished her out fit with a long gold locket around her neck. She also has very natural make-up on, almost like El's.

Perrie was wearing a sleeveless, tan, floral print shirt layered with a black vest and she had some cut of light denim shorts. She was wearing some black ankle boots too. She had also died her hair back to blond and had it in a half up, half down do. She was wearing a little make-up like the other girls were.

"El! Dani! Perrie!" we all ran in to each others arms giggling like little girls.

"Leah! Mady! How have you been?" Dani asked as she stepped away from the group huddle.

"Amazing, now." I said. We all let out loud laughs, which received some weird stares.

"When do the boys get in?" Perrie asked

"Five, so we have a few minutes to spare." I said with a smile.

"Good! I'm starving!" She said while letting out a laugh.

"We are too. We really haven't ate today. Too many things to do." Mady and I led them to the food court area of the airport where we grabbed some pizza and soda. For the remaining 20min we sat there catching up with each other.

"Guys! Their flight is coming in soon!" Perrie shrieked.

"What gate was it again?" I asked as El pulled out her phone to check.

"Gate 7. That's on the other side of the building." With that said we all stood up and made our way to the other side. Luckily Mady and I parked over there.

It was now 5 o'clock and the boys plane just landed. All of us girls were extremely exited/nervous. We suddenly saw a massive group of people pour out of the plane and go their own ways.

The first one we saw was Louis. Apparently he didn't see us until Eleanor called his name. He turned around and had one of those goofy grins on his face he ran towards her and attacked her with kisses as he spun her around in his arms.

Next to come our way was Liam. He had his hands full but once he got to Dani he dropped everything and threw his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. After about a minuet of that they pulled back and went in to a long kiss. Oh boy!!

As Perrie, Mady, and I were laughing at the love able couple, Zayn came around and scared the living daylights out of Perrie as he paced his hands over her eyes.

"Oh good God! Zayn you scared me!!" she turned around and threw her arms around his neck as well.

"Sorry love. I love you." I could see his eyes getting teary.

"I love you too." she whisper back

Right as Mady and I turned to face the exit Niall was in front of us. He dropped his bags and spun Mady around by her waist.

"I missed you so much babe." he gave her a hug and buried his face in her neck.

"I missed you too." she said she pulled back and gave him a peck on the lips. It had been 3 months since she had seen him, that was longer than the other girls. Niall gave her another peck and then turned to me.

"Can I have a hug from you too?" he gave me the puppy eyes.

"Of course!" He pulled me in for a hug and slightly squeezed my waist. Niall was like the brother I never had, but wish I did. We talked all the time, so we were really happy to see each other. Suddenly I felt two big hands on my waist and pulled me back.

"Hands off Niall she's mine." I heard a deep rough voice say, and I could tell he had a smirk on his face.

Niall's hands quickly left my shoulders and up in the air as if saying he was innocent. He turned back to Mady and gave her another spin and kiss.

I put my hands over Harry's big ones on my waist, while his chin was resting on my shoulder. "I missed you." his whispered in my ear and I could tell it was a little shaky.

I turned around to face him and was met buy his beautiful green eyes. "I missed you too love." I placed my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's all I get?" He asked with a smile and a chuckle. "I haven't seen you in 5 months." he gave me the puppy dog face. Besides Niall and Mady , Harry and I have been apart the longest due to some...unexpected events.

"Maybe later." I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. By the iron grip he had on me I knew we would stay like this for a while.

Harry buried his face in my neck. "I missed you so much. You have no idea." he said as he tightened his grip, which I didn't even think was possible if I still wanted to breath.

I could hear Harry's breathing becoming uneven which meant he was crying. Then I felt his warm tears roll down my neck.

"Harry don't cry, babe. It's okay." I tried to sooth him while running my hands through his hair, and rubbing his back.

He tightened his grip even more, (Now I could barely breath), He kept his face in my neck as he kissed right below my ear.

"Babe, I can't breath." I said gasping for breath. He pulled back and had tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes were a bit red. He kept a firm hold on my hips and was trying to stop crying as he took quick breaths.

"I love you," he managed between his gasp as he gave a sad smile.

I cupped his face with my hands and wiped away his tears, and looked him in the eye. "I love you more." I said with my eyes getting teary now.

"I love you most." Harry placed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes and his tears fell on my face and shirt.

I reached up and gave him another kiss planted on his lips and he looked up and planted a kiss on my forehead.

We pulled back from each other to see the others giving lovey-dovey looks to each other, holding hands and talking, taking pictures or on their phone and giving kisses every once and a while.

Harry picked up his back pack and duffel bag and threw them over his shoulders and pulled his luggage with his right hand and my hand in his other.

As we approached the boys everyone glanced up at us.

"You all ready to go?" I asked. I could see some of them stealing looks at Harry, who had his head down looking at the ground.

"Yes. I think we are all ready." Zayn said with a smile. He was sitting down with Perrie on his lap.

Liam, Dani, Louis, El, Zayn, and Perrie stood up from the bench to collect the baggage. Niall stood up off the ground and extended his hand to help Mady up. We all made our way out of the airport with a massive group of fans be hind us and flashes in front. We all slipped our gasses on and pushed through the crowd. Harry had a tight grip on my hand with my other hand on his forearm. Zayn had his hand intertwined with Perrie's, same with Lou and El, and Li and Dani. Niall had his arm protectively wrapped around Mady's waist and kept her close.

When we made it to the car every one chucked their stuff in the trunk and jumped in to the back with Harry in passenger seat and me driving.

"Everyone ready?" I turned around to see everybody buckled as they nodded their heads. As we pulled out of the parking lot, Harry grabbed hold of my hand rubbing his thumb over my knuckles and kissing it every now and then.

"Okay. Since we would have a long drive back home, we are staying in a hotel tonight and driving back tomorrow if that's okay with y'all." They all agreed that it was fine.

"How many rooms do we have?" Liam asked already worried about the sleeping arrangements.

"Five unless we need more. They have a lot of open rooms. I think we are the only ones on the 24th floor though, so what ever y'all are comfortable with."

"Twenty-four floors?! Its fine." Niall said as he glanced to Mady and then to the front again.

"Okay. All the rooms are a good size so it doesn't really matter. We also have a little hospitality room too so we can all hang out in there." I said hoping everyone could hear me over their own little conversations. The car was getting louder with laughs and everyone catching up. I kept my eyes on the road when Harry spoke up.

"So how's your family?" I felt his gaze from the corner of my eye.

"We are pretty good. We just adopted a little girl too!" I said with a smile stealing a glimpse at him.

"Really? Wow! How long have you had her?" He slightly squeezed my hand in his.

"Barely a month." I let out a small laugh. "She was born last month. Mom and Dad adopted her, but then they got a promotion and had to move to New York City a week ago. I've been living with Jake until he proposed to his girlfriend Hannah a few days ago, so they moved in together. Blaine is still in Ohio with his wife and their kids, and she is pregnant again!" I stopped to take a breath. "That was more than you wanted to know wasn't it?" I started laughing.

"No it was fine," he gave me a little smirk, "How many kids does Blaine have?"

"One. Jasper the little 4yr old. I think you've met him. Now Carly is carrying twins! We don't know what they are yet." I looked at him while we were at a red light.

"Oh yeah. I remember him. Now about Jake and Hannah?" He was now looking at my hand as his thumb was going across my knuckles.

"Well we were in California at the pier when he popped the question. It was at sun set and so beautiful we have a lot of good pictures." I looked back to the road as the light turned green.

"That's awesome. She is pretty lucky to have him, and vise-verse." he smiled at me and then kissed my hand.

"Yeah I told them that. Okay people we are here." I pulled in the empty space right by the front door.

We all hopped out and grabbed our bags as I distributed the room keys plus one key for the hospitality suite. With all the bags in hand we made our way to the elevators and then crammed everyone in with their bags. Every one was practically body to body with someone else, which I'm sure the boys were okay with.

Once we made it to our floor all the pairs split up in their rooms dragging luggage behind them.

As Harry and I made it to our room he threw his bags on the bed and grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him. "If I remember correctly you still owe me a welcome back kiss." he raised an eye brow at me.

I had a smile on my face and soon Harry had one on his too. I slipped my arms around his neck and brought his head down to mine. With his hands still on my hips he pulled me even closer to where our hips were touching. With just centimeters between us, he quickly closed that with pressing his soft cool lips to mine. As our lips started moving in sync he slowly snaked his arms around my waist and my hands made there way to his hair. I started tightly tugging on his hair on his neck. He started to lick my bottom lip pleading for entrance, but I wouldn't allow it. He moved his lips to my jaw line and planted kisses all the way up to my ear. "It's been five months. Please?" I heard him whisper in my ear and planted kisses all the way back to my lips. I just smiled and shook my head as he kissed me again. This time when he licked my bottom lip he squeezed my waist tightly trying to force me to let him in. Unfortunately, for him, his plan didn't work out. He moved forwards so I was up against the wall. His tongue still pleading for entrance, I finally allowed him. He moved one of his hands to the back of my neck and the other on my hip. As his tongue started to explore every inch of my mouth there was a knock on the door.

"Harold! open this door now before I bust through it!" I can just picture Lou out side that door with his hands on his hips.

"What do u want!" Harry screamed back looking towards the door. His hands on my waist, still.

"Mate we're going for food. Want to come?" Clearly that was Niall.

Harry let out a deep sight and looked me in the eyes then back to the door. "Sure. one minute." He grabbed his wallet and phone off the bed. and took my hand in his after attacking my face with kisses and dragged me to the door.

"Okay we're ready." He looked at Louis. Like I imagined he was posed in front of the door with his hands on his hips.

"Finally! what were you two doing in there?" he raised an eye brow in Harry's direction.

"Something you will never know about." Harry bopped him on the nose and stepped out in to the hallway.

"Leah!" Dani shouted, "How could you do that in such little time?" she started to laugh along with the other girls.

I just shook my head at her then looked at Harry. "What's something he will never know about?" I asked. After I said that, everyone got quiet and just stared at the two of us.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear so no one else could hear. "Something that you and I will do later." I widened my eyes and slapped his arm. At that everyone busted out laughing.

"On to Applebee's!" Mady cheered and grabbed Niall's hand and they ran down the hallway to the elevator. We all ran after them before the doors shut.

This will be a fun time with the boys.


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to really put a summary for EVERY chapter. The title should give you a pretty good idea besides I don't want to spoil anything...

LEAH:

It only took us about 5 minutes to arrive at Applebee's. Lucky us, It wasn't very busy so the boys didn't have to hide behind the menus.

"Hello welcome to Applebee's! How many?" The silky black headed waitress (with a few tattoos peeking out from her shirt) asked us politely.

"Um, ten." I responded with a smile.

"Okay well, just follow me." she flashed back a smile and lead us to a big round booth.

"Thank you." we all responded as she placed our menus in front of us. "John will be your waiter and he will be right with you." she smiled once again and walked away.

"What is everybody ordering?" Harry spoke up.

"I don't know yet. What's best here?" Liam asked looking around at the others.

"Well we always get steak," I motioned towards Mady, "They have good salad, chicken or burgers." I said looking at the menu then back to Liam.

"Hi I'm John. If your ready I can take your drink orders." The tall, tan, short blonde headed man came to our table. He look a little like Keegan Allen, just not as hot or fit. He looked to be around my age. As he looked around the table his gaze continually landed on me. I felt very awkward.

Harry noticed his staring and my tension. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry tense up when he saw how John was acting. As John turned to me for my order he had a smirk on his face. His deep blue eyes were staring into mine, and I could just tell by looking at them he didn't have very clean thoughts running though his head. He acted like he didn't even see Harry.

"Oh, um," I was caught off guard when I felt big strong hand rest on my thigh, "I'll have sweet tea." I nodded and turned to Harry as John took his order.

"Sweet tea." Harry's face was still stiff as he stared him down. John had a small look of irritation on his face.

I slipped my hand under the table and squeezed Harry's hand that rest on my thigh. He turned his gaze to me. I looked him in the eyes and its like he read my mind. He nodded toward John then turned back to me and kissed my cheek.

I could tell John was a little pissed off by what Harry did, but it didn't affect me.

A few minutes later John came back with our drinks. He glanced at me and didn't look happy to see Harry's arm around my shoulder and me leaning in to his side.

"Can I take your order?" He smiled at me again.

"I'll take a 6oz. steak with the fried veggies and she'll have a salad." Liam ordered for him and Dani.

"We need another salad and some chicken fingers." Louis ordered for El and himself.

"Two cheese burgers and um, fries." Zayn ordered for Perrie as well.

"A steak with mash potatoes and chicken fingers with double fries." Niall finished ordering.

"I cant eat all those fries Niall!" Mady let out a giggle.

"I know Babe. I was going to eat them." Niall said and everyone started to laugh as he pulled Mady close and kissed her head.

"And you." The smile fell from John's face when he turned to Harry.

I intertwined my fingers with Harry's that were resting on my shoulder. As I kept my focus on Harry as he ordered and I heard John let out an aggravated huff.

"We will have two steaks with mashed potatoes. Thanks." Harry smiled up to John as he handed him the menu.

"It'll be right out." He snatched the menus from everybody and walked away.

"I love you." Harry stared down at me.

"I love you too." I looked up and captured his lips with mine. When I pulled back a saw a smile on his face. we turned back to face the others at the table as we started up a conversation.

After we ate Louis had the great idea of ordering dessert!

Niall and Mady, Louis and Eleanor, then Harry and I got the triple chocolate meltdown while the others got a chocolate mousse dessert shooter.

If we weren't in public we would have had an all out food fight!

Louis kept smudging syrup on El's nose and cheek just so he could kiss it off.   
Niall was baby feeding Mady while every once in a while telling her to clean the ice cream off his lips. Liam and Dani would share some bites and sneak licking it off each others fingers.   
Zayn and Perrie just sat there and laughed at us, until the cup fell and some of it got on his gray sweater. Harry and I took pictures of the others until he made me close my eyes so he could feed me, but other than that we sat there talking acting like we didn't know the other people.

After dinner we made it back to the hotel and everyone went to their rooms, but Mady and Niall decided to take a walk instead. Harry was obviously in a rush, because when we stopped on our floor he made me get on his back.

I jumped on just as he took off down the hall. Soon other pairs of feet were running behind us.

"Run Harry run! You need to get back to what y'all were doing before we left!" Louis yelled behind us.

"Shut up Louis!" Harry's chest vibrated under my hands.

"You go Leah!" I heard the girls yell to me. I also felt a blush creep up on my cheeks.

We made it to our room and all of us slammed our doors in unison.

Harry dropped me off his back and we were both laughing. He was putting his phone, wallet, keys etc. on the small table. Turning my back to him, I put my wallet on the dresser and my phone on charge. The lights were suddenly flipped off and with in a matter of seconds, I felt Harry's muscular arms make them self around my waist.

"Where were we again." He breathed against my neck.


	3. Our Night

I let a smile slip on my face when I felt his hot breath on my neck. He placed kisses on my neck and collar bone, trying to find my sweet spot.

"This is going to take a while. It's been forever." He breathed into my neck and let out a light chuckle.

He went back to kissing my neck. He was leaving kisses right below my ear and some be hide it, trying to get a response from me. I just laughed. He spun me around so I was facing him. One hand pressing my body to his and another one cupping my face, connecting our lips.

My hands were around his waist, resting on the small of his back as I drew circles into his shirt. He groaned out in pleaser into my mouth. He was slightly nipping at my bottom lip for entrance and I allowed it. His tongue was exploring every inch of my mouth as his hand, that was holding my face, slowly made it down my body to my waist like his other one. I moved my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair tugging it from time to time.

He pulled me even closer to his body as I pulled him even closer to mine. He slid his hands to my thighs and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and intensifying our kiss. He slowly walked backwards to the bed and sat down.

We were body to body with me straddling his legs. He was slowly moving his hands up and down my thighs but stopped to squeeze it a few times. He parted our lips and I fluttered my eyes open, but Harry kept his shut. He moved his lips along my jaw line and back to my ear, slowly moving down to my neck.

His swollen lips were leaving kisses and slightly sucking trying to find my sweet spot. When he found it I shivered and let out a heavy sigh. I could feel him smile in to my neck.

"Found it." he whispered to me.

He wrapped one arm around my lower back and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped one of my arms around his broad holders as my other hand pressed his head deeper into my neck, which I could tell he liked. He let out a soft groan as I kept fisting his curls between my fingers.

As his lips made contact with mine, again, I glanced at the clock and pulled away from him, which I could tell he didn't like because he let out a small groan.

"Harry, its past midnight. We should get to bed." I tried to get off of him but he kept a firm hold on my waist.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I couldn't see, but I could tell he had a smirk on his face as he rolled over so now he was on top of me. He gave me a quick kiss then pulled back and let out a light chuckle.

"You are full of it Styles." I let out a small giggle

"Why thank you." He put a smile on his face that I'm sure was showing off his dimples.

I smiled back and pulled his face down to meet mine. As our lips started to move in sync I felt his hand travel down the front of my body. I smiled into the kiss, knowing what he wanted, but I wasn't going to give it to him. He let out a small groan and lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it behind us. That left me in a tight black tank top, and skinny jeans, not to mention my under garments.

I flipped us over to where I was now on top of him. He liked it when a girl took control. My knees were placed on either side of his body as his hands moved up and down my body. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he quickly removed it and placed his hands back on my waist.

Before he could do anything else, I grabbed his wrist and pinned them above his head. I moved my lips to his neck and I heard him moan a few times. As I moved my lips along his collar bone I could feel his pants getting tighter.

"Holy...mmm" He began his sentence, but half of it was muffled because I placed my lips to his.

I could tell he was enjoying this, which meant I had to end it soon.

I swiftly slid off the bed and ran to the bath room before he could catch me.

"What the.....Leah, really?!" He propped his self up on his elbows and looked at me. "You got me all excited for nothing?" He let out a small laugh.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p', "From the looks of it I got you really excited." I motioned to his lower region.

"Shit." He cursed and turned to the other side of the bed so I couldn't see him.

I just laughed and brushed my teeth then went back over to the bed.

"You are such a tease." He smiled at me.

"Thank you. I'm proud I can still do that to you." I said wiggling my eye brows.

Harry just laughed and wrapped his arms around me while squishing my body to his and nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I love you baby" He said

"I love you too babe." I said and kissed to top of his head.

With in minutes we were both fast asleep.

Mady's POV:

Before Niall and I went to the park for a little date I slipped on a white dress with a denim jacket over it and brown sandals. Niall had a nice Gray shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his forearm. He also had his normal tan baggie pants on with his white high tops.

When I walked out of the bathroom, He was staring at the ground with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Ready?" I asked, grabbing his attention.

When he looked up, he scanned over my whole body. I could tell there was a smile playing at the sides of his mouth. As he made his way over to me and took hold of both of my hands.

"Yes. You look beautiful, Mady." He looked back to the ground.

I could have sworn I saw him blush.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well." I smiled at him.

He looked up at me and gave a kiss on the cheek. Then he dropped one hand and intertwined our other one as we walked out of the room.

Once we were out of the Hotel we began walking towards the park.

For quite a while we walked hand in hand in comfortable silence.

"So what all have I missed since the last time I saw you?" He asked

"Not much. Of course you know I graduated. Annie moved to D.C, Cameron has defiantly matured, and the twins were actually wanting to see you." I laughed and moved some hair behind my ear.

"Yeah I remember. Why did she move?"

"She wanted to get away. To many bad memories for her."

I was ten when my parents split. Since then I haven't seen or heard of my dad. About two years later my mom met a guy named Ken, after three years of dating they got engaged and with in the next year they got married. He is now my new dad. While they were dating I found out he had a daughter from his previous marriage. At the time I was thirteen and she was sixteen. After they split, her mom didn't want anything to do with her. Later on her mom was in a major car accident and died. Annie was always a good student and sometimes she got picked on because of it. She also had a 'perfect' boyfriend that she knew she could lean on, until he got arrested for drugs. Ever since then she hasn't been the same as when I first met her.

"Yeah I can see why." Niall looked me in the eyes with a sympathetic look.

For the rest of the time we walk in silence, but every once in awhile Niall would poke my side to make me laugh.

When we got to the park we walked to a bench that was right in front of a giant oak tree with a lamp post next to it also. Niall sat down and me right beside him with his arm around my shoulders and my head on his.

"You don't know how much I missed this." Niall said and then placed a kiss on my head.

"Maybe. I'm just happy your here, finally." I let a light giggle.

"Yeah. I've missed holding your hand." Both of his massive hands were covering mine and making small circles on the top of my hand.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too, babe." I whispered.

For about another hour we sat there, just like that. Then we finally decided to head back to the hotel.

After we arrived at the hotel and made it to our room, we both got ready for bed.Slipped into some shorts and a tank top. Niall slipped off his shirt and pants leaving him just his boxers.After we were under the covers, Niall wrapped his arms around me and I placed my head on his chest."I've missed this too." I could tell he had a smile on his face.

"More than you know." I smiled and snuggled in closer to him. As the clocked ticked, we both slowly fell in to sleep.


	4. Day Full of "Fun"

I woke up from the sunshine streaming through the window. I tried to get up, but was pulled back down by two strong arms. I did my best to turn and face him with out waking him.

One of my arms were draped over one of his while my other hand was on his face.

Harry looked like a perfect angel in his sleep. His curls were covering his eyes as little snores escaped his parted lips. His right cheek was pressed to my chest, just over my heart and our legs intertwined under the sheets.

I carefully moved the hair out of his eyes as they fluttered open. I was now face to face with the most gorgeous green eyes.

"Morning, love." Harry said in his sexy morning voice that made my heart skip a beat.

"Good morning, babe." I kissed his forehead then rested my head on his. "Do you want any breakfast?"

"No thank you." He closed his eyes again and placed his face in the crook of my neck, then pulled my body closer to his.

"Harry, you're going to have to get up some time." I said as ran my fingers through his moring hair, or sex hair as he calls it.

"I know. But not right now." He placed a kiss on my neck.

For a few more minutes we laid there like that. Until my phone vibrated on the bed side table. It was from Danielle.

fromDani<3:where r u? we r waiting with ur breakfast. if u don't hurry Ni will eat all of it! lol

 

toDani<3:ok srry Hazfeltlikesleepingn. weareonourway,andPLEASEkeepourfoodAWAYfromNiall!!

 

fromDani<3:ofcourse!lolandIwilltrymybest;)

"Harry, time to get up! The others are waiting for us with breakfest. Hurry up babe!" I slid out of his arms and pulled up some old plad pajama pants. I didn't bother with a top, because I was still wearing my tank top.

He let out a groan.

"But I dont want to!" He turned over on his stomach and stuffed his face in to the pillows.

I quickly pulled my hair in to a high pony tail washed my face from last nights make-up.

When I walked out of the wash room Harry was still in bed, so I did something that I knew would work.

"Now! You lazy ass!" I walked by the bed and slapped his bum.

"Ouch!" He shot up and rubbed his back side. "I may be lazy, but you have to admit that I am a sexy ass." He smiled at me.

"What ever floats you boat." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. I, then, walked over and grabbed a shirt of his and threw it at him. "There. Put it on and hurry up." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Harry quickly slipped his shirt on and ran out the door with my hand in his.

We walked in the room with the smell of oatmeal, eggs, pancakes, bacon and tea.

"Morning sleepy heads." Dani smiled at me from her place next to Liam.

"Oh, please. I've been up for about forty-five minutes. Harry, here is the sleepy head." I said ruffeling his hair while he just smiled.

We fixed our plates and bowls then took our seats in-between Mady and Zayn. Mady was to my right and then Niall, Danielle, Liam, Louis, Eleanor, Perrie then Zayn to Harry's left.

"So how was everyone's sleep?" Perrie asked the table.

"It was pretty nice." Niall said then looked towards Mady who was smiling back.

"Yup! Pretty good." Louis said as he streached his arm around El's shoulders. I dont know if any one else saw, but it looked like Eleanor was slightly blushing.

"I can tell." Zayn said as he sent Louis a questioning look.

"Um, yeah. El, you something right there." I said and pointed just below my ear to show her where it was.

"Oh god!" she covered her face with her hands. Then his hand disappeared to where we couldn't see it. Suddenly,Eleanor let out a groan/ whimper under the table.

"Louis William Tomlinson! Not in public mister!" Harry said with a straight face, which quickly broke out in to a cheeky grin.

"Like you havent before Styles!?" Liam chimmed in.

"No I have not!"

"This is too much PDA!" Niall shouted then brought his hands up to cover his face.

Eleanor's head shot up in my direction, "I'm surprised you dont have one or more!" Now she was pointing her finger at Harry.

"Well," He paused to look at me and then back to her, "I tried." he shrugged his shoulders and placed his arm around me. I simply just rolled my eyes as he kissed the top of my head.

After breakfest, since the weather took a sudden turn for the best, we all decided to go down to the bordwalk.

When we got there we all went in our own ways. Some went to games, some went to food, and some went to rides.

"So whats up first?" Harry asked.

"What ever you want."

"Let's just get the rides over with." He smiled, then grabbed my hand and led me to the farris wheel.

It was finally our turn.

Once we were seated Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulders with my head on his shoulder.

"This is nice." Harry said giving my head a quick kiss.

"Yeah." I said as my hand played with his long fingers on his other hand.

We were so close to the top. We could already see the big city on one side and the beach and ocean on the other. I pulled out my camera to take a picture of the scene, and then take a picture of Harry and me.

"Wow." Harry whisperd beside me.

I looked up and it was just beautiful.

"This view is amazing." I said, then I turned to Harry, only to find him already staring at me.

"I agree. This view is pretty amazing." He said looking into my eyes the whole time.

I simply laughed and pulled his face to mine for a kiss.

 

Mady's POV:

NiallandIwalkedhandinhandaroundthegameareaoftheboredwalk.

"Letsplaythat!"Niallexclaimedlikeafiveyearoldashepulledmetowardagame.

"Steprightuppeople!Knockallfivefacesdownandwinthegrandprize!!"Theboothpersonlookedatusandsmiled. "Areyoutwoupforthechallenge?"

"Yesweare."Niallsmiledback.

"Ok!"Theguysaid. Hetookourmoneyandpressedabuttontostartthegame. Immediatelythealienfacesstartedtomove.

Niallhadawuffleballinhishandstryingtoconcentrate. Hethrewthefirstballandmissed. Fourmoretogo. Hethrewthenextoneandmissed.

"GoodnessNiall!Letmetry."Ilaughedandtooktheballfromhishandsbeforehecouldthrow,andmissit,again.

Ithrewtheballandafacefell. Onedownfourmoretogo.

IturnedtoNiallandstuckmytoungeoutathim. Hejustcrossedhisarmsoverhischestandglaredatme.

Ithrewthelasttwoballsandtwomorefacesfell.

"HA!"Ilaughedinhisface.

Hejustlookedatmewithhisbottemlippoutedout.

Hestartedsniffelinglikehewascrying,heknowsthatthatalwaysmakesmefeelbad.

"ThatsnotgoingtoworkthistimeNialler."

Hethenturnedaroundwithhisbackfaceingme.

Igrabbedmyprizewitchwasabigbrownbearwithagreenbow.

"I'msooosorry."Isaidwithmybestpuppydogface.

Niallsmiledandgrabbedmearoundthewaist.

"It'sfine,love."

"ThanksNiall. Nowletmedown."Isaidlaughing

Hechuckled,"Notachanceprincess."Hehadabigsmileonhisfaceashethrewmeoverhisshoulder.

"Niall!"Iscreamedwhilelaughing.

"Mady!"hesaidinamockingtone.

ThenhestartedmakinghiswayovertotheFerriswheel.

Eleanor POV:

"Hop on." Louis said.

I looked down at my boyfriend on his knees.

"Are u sure?"

"Babe, trust me." He said smiling

"Someone told me NEVER to trust you." I laughed

He stood up and faced me with a pouty expression on his face.

"And who was this idiot that told you that?" He crossed his arms.

I felt a blush coming on, so I just smiled and looked at the ground like it was interesting.

Louis grabbed my face and made me look at him in the eye.

"Babe. Tell me." He said.

"Harry." I smiled.

His face just fell. It was priceless. His arms dropped to his side. Honestly it looked like he was about to cry, so I threw my arms around his neck and sprinkled kisses all over his face.

"No matter what Haz says I will ALWAYS trust you." I said.

He pinched my cheek and smiled, "Thanks love." and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Then he crouched back down.

"Now, hop on." He laughed

I smiled and quickly climbed on his shoulders.

He slowly stood up and I put my hands in his hair and started to play with it.

"Now, where shall we go from here?" He pat my shins. I could tell he had a smile on his face.

"I don't know." I smiled and pat his head.

"Well then." He said and started walking to God knows where.

"Tea cups!!" I laughed as we walked past all the little spinning cups.

"Spinning like idiots it is." He laughed and walked to the line.

When we got to the front of the line he crouched down again to let me off.

"Cup for two." He smiled at the old chubby worker. His name tag said 'Jeff'. So, I guess his name is Jeff

"Get in." Jeff said with no expression on his face or in his voice. Well he is excided today now isn't he.

Louis grabbed my hand and dragged me to a yellow cup with pink and blue flowers all around it.

He opened the door for me and jumped in right after me. We sat there laughing about nothing waiting for Jeff to come and check all the small doors. Suddenly we started moving. We spun the wheel faster and faster. My head fell back from laughing so hard and I stopped spinning because my arms started to hurt.

I put my hands on the wheel again and started spinning. Louis was laughing like a mad man, until, to our surprise, my sunglasses went flying off my head and struck Lou right in the eye.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

I tried my best to scoot over to him, because of how fast we were going it as kind of hard.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked trying not to laugh.

He looked up at me, holding his right eye. "Stupid shades." he said and picked them up and put them in my shirt.

I laughed as the ride slowly came to a stop. Louis climbed out, still holding his eye, and helped me out.

I put my arm around his waist to help steer him and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"If you let me run into something, you will regret it." Louis said looking at me.

"I would never." I laughed and stood on my tip toes and peaked is cheek.

We were laughing and talking while walking back to the food court.

Dani:

Liam and I walked around until we found something that caught our eye.

"Li lets ride that!"I squeezed his hand and pointed to a roller coaster that did nothing but twist,turns and upside downs.

"You sure?"He looked down at me with a questioning look.

"Yeah! Unless you're a chicken." I winked at him.

"Oh," he laughed and slung his arm around my shoulders, "I'm not the chicken." he smiled.

We quickly made our way over to the line, and luckily we didn't even have to wait 3 minutes.

Once we were strapped in we were shot off.

I couldn't help but scream my head off, but Liam was having the time of his life! Once I found the courage to open my eyes, it was amazing. We were twisting and turning and next thing I know we were on the third loop! I'm glad I decided to braid my hair, so it wasn't in my face. Then we went up a hill and stopped. I looked over at Liam and we just laughed. When I looked straight I noticed it was a dead end. I looked at Liam to see his reaction. His laughter slowly died down and noticed the dead end too. His eyes grew a little bigger and he took in a shaky breath. We slowly started sliding backwards. I grabbed Liam's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze (knowing he hated these kinds of rides), and he gave me a smile (believe me, it wasn't his best smile). Then we shot off,backwards. This time Liam was the one screaming like a little girl, while squeezing my hand so tight I thought I would lose feeling in it.

In a blink of an eye the ride was over. Even after we came to a complete stop, Liam's grip on my hand hadn't loosened and his eyes were still closed.

"Liam, it's over." I said, and in a flash he was out of his seat.

"Let's go." And he pulled me towards the exit without another word.

Once we were walking through the games again our pace gradually slowed.

"Are you ok?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"Why would you take me on a ride like that?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would do that. Honestly,or we wouldn't have gone on it."I looked up at him.

"I know." He said a she kissed my head, and we kept walking.

Perrie's POV:

"Zayn, where are we going?" I asked my boyfriend for like the hundredth time. Ever since we split from the group Zayn dragged me behind him at a fast pace trying to find something. He wouldn't tell me what he was looking for though, so I couldn't help.

"You'll see soon enough." that was all he answered, that was the only response I had gotten from him.

"I see it!"

He tightened his grip on my hand and hauled me to a small covered area with a sign on the out side that read "Bumper cars".

"This is going to be fun." I smiled over at him. He smiled back and gently placed a kiss on my cheek.

As soon as he got past the gates, Zayn dashed to a near by red car and rushed off in the other direction to a blue one. Once I was in my car I looked over at Zayn, He was giving me an evil smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. I just smirked squinting my eyes and shaking my head.

Then a voice come on from the speakers.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

We were off. I sped off, well as fast as I could with one of these things can go, and dodged as many cars as I could. I looked for Zayn but couldn't see him, suddenly someone rammed in to my car from the back. I turned around, pretty startled, to find a proudly smiling Zayn. Personally he looked like a five year old who was grinning as wide as he could to get out of trouble.

"You're going to pay Malik!" I said.

"Well then, come and get me Edwards." He smiled and zoomed off ahead of me.

I laughed to my self and went off after him. I saw him start to slow down and look around, right, left, front, back. I slammed on the peddle and right as he looked to his left, I crashed into him.

Suddenly every car came to an abrupt stop.

"Ha. Ha." I smiled at him.

"Very funny." He said with a poker face that soon broke out in to a smile.

We both hopped out of our cars and exited back through the gate.

When we were out side, Zayn stopped ans stepped in front of me taking hold of both of my hands.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked.

"Yes." I laughed.

"Well then, I'll say it again. I love you so so soooooo much. No words can describe it." He smiled.

"I love you too." I blushed.

Out of nowhere he attacked my face with kisses. That had me laughing so hard I was crying. I could have sworn I heard a couple walk by and say, " Why can't we be like that?" "Because, well, I just don't want to."

Zayn slowly backed away and took hold of my hand once again as we headed to the food court.

Leah POV:

It was already pretty dark when Harry and I arrived at the food court. Slowly the others started to meet up with us at well.

I was sat on a table with Harry in between my legs. His hands were on the small of my back with his long arms on my thighs.

"Tonight was amazing." He smiled up at me.

"Yeah. Its been incredible." I laughed as i ran my hands through his hair.

"Hey yo love birds!" Louis yelled as he ran up and jumped up on the table right next to me.

"Hey Louis." Harry smiled at him.

"Hey guys, what all did ya'll do?" I asked Louis and Eleanor.

"Oh you know, not much." El responded.

"Oh, ok." I nodded and winked at her.

"NO! W-what? No never! well, never in public." Eleanor argued.

"What ever you say." I laugh.

"Hey people." Mady said as her she skipped over pulling Niall with her.

"Hey girl." I said as Niall wrapped his arms around her waist with his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey lads. How's it going?" Liam, Danielle, Perrie, a Zayn walked over.

"Are ya'll hungry?" Niall asked

We all had a little laugh at that one.

"I guess we could eat." Harry said.

I could feel his fingers slightly nudging my shirt up and drawing small circles in on my skin. I shuddered a little bit, no one else saw but Harry did. He looked up and just smiled at me. I sighed and just rolled my eyes as he helped me off the table and led the group up to the window to order.

"What does everyone want?" Harry asked.

"We want a funnel cake, Frito pie and a giant corn dog." Niall spoke up.

"two hot dogs and a caramel apple" Louis chirped in.

"Frito pie and funnel cake." Liam responded.

"caramel apple and corn dog and a hot dog." Zayn added.

"What do you want?" Harry asked looking down at me.

"I'll just take a corn dog." I smiled.

"Ok. Can we have three funnel cakes, two Frito pies, three giant corn dogs, two hot dogs, two caramel apples, and a nacho." Harry rapped up the order and all the guys pasted their money up.

After we got our food and gobbled it down, we decided it was late and that we should head back.

The whole ride home was full of laughs, and farts and burps from Niall.

I laid my head against the seat and looked out the window.

"You tired?" Harry's voice startled me.

"Yeah a little bit." I smiled lazily.

He chuckled, "Go to sleep babe." He said.

So I did as he said, I closed my eyes.With in seconds my world went in to darkness.


	5. Not the Best Feeling

I woke up from a bright light shining in my face. I thought it was the sun, but it wasn't. I sat up and looked around only to find the bed empty. I guess that's why I was a little cold, Harry wasn't here. I looked around the room and found the source of the light. The bathroom. I figured Harry was just using the toilet so I went to lay back down, then I heard a gagging noise. I shot up out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. When I swung the door open I found Harry leaning over the toilet bowl emptying all the contents out of his stomach. I walked over to him and rubbed his back. He was sweaty. Once he was finished I handed him a wet rag to wash his mouth and face off.

"Sorry to wake you." He grumbled. His voice was low, tiered, and weak sounding.

"No problem." I kissed his head and moved his hair out of his face.

"Well I..." He paused, "I-..." He quickly turned back around and, what little he had left in his stomach, made its way up and out. I kept his hair out of his eyes and began rubbing a cold wash cloth on his back. I guess he had nothing more to get rid of, so he closed the toilet bowl.

"You ok?" I asked washing his sweaty face off.

"I guess." He shrugged his shoulders. I helped him up and over to the bed. I pulled back the covers so he could slip under and I tucked him in.

I got a cold wash cloth and placed it on his forehead then I went to go get some meds to help with upset stomachs.

I went back to the bed with the pills and a glass of water in hand. I got on my knees by Harry's side of the bed. Harry turned on to his side after taking the cloth off his face to take the pills.

"Do you know what caused this?" I asked.

"No I-..." he paused to think. Once realization hit him he groaned and laid back on the bed again putting his arm over his eyes. " Damn those nachos." he mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I knew you shouldn't have gotten them." I commented.

He just groaned and flopped back on his stomach.

I laughed as I stood up and walked back on my side of the bed. I slipped back under the covers and propped my back against the head board.

Harry shuffled over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he placed his head on my stomach. He reminded me of a little boy cuddling with his mother. He looks so innocent lying there.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 2:17. Well, since we had to get up and leave the hotel at 7:00, I don't know how much more sleep I would be getting.

I decided to just stay awake and enjoy this moment with Harry.

I gently ran my hands through his soft curly, yet sweaty hair and got all the tangles out and kept it out of his face. As I was doing so he started to snuggle in closer in to my side.

I loved these kind of moments.

~~~~~

I didn't even know I had fallen asleep in till I heard someone barge into my room.

"LEAH ITS TIME TO GET YOUR ASS UP!"

I opened my eyes to find the source of the yelling.

It was Mady.

"Lower your voice." I rubbed my eyes and looked down to the sleeping boy still in the same position I remembered him before I had fallen asleep. His arms around my waist keeping me close with his head on my stomach.

I saw Mady walk into the bathroom and instantly regret it.

"What happened in here?!" She came out holding her breath.

"Harry got sick last night." I tried to carefully untangle myself from Harry's heavy limbs without waking him up.

"Why did he get sick?" Mady asked making her way back to the door.

"He thinks it was those nachos from the fair." I said rolling my eyes and following her towards the door. "Tell the others, and I'll get read and pack us up. I want him to sleep as much as possible. Call us when you're all ready and in the lobby and I'll meet you there."

"Ok. You know, you're an awesome girlfriend. Sometimes I wish you were mine." she smiled and pinched my cheek.

"Yeah too bad." I laughed, "see you in a bit, oh and try to save some breakfast for us please." I smiled.

"Course, see you later." she waved me off and went into her room.

I quietly closed the door and went to get ready.

Since all our day would consist of driving, I decided to just throw on some semi skinny jeans that were rolled up with a baggy gray shirt and a cream colored scarf. The only shoes that were easy enough to take on and off we're my light brown house shoes. My hair was kind of oily so I just threw it up in a high bun.

Next on my check list was to pack up Harry's and mine stuff.

I decided I would go a head and lay out an outfit for Harry.

I chose a plain white shirt and some gray sweats. I honestly didn't think he would need his shoes but I still set them out for him.

After that I went around the room and gathered all our stuff to pack up. In the middle of it all I heard my phone buzz with a text from Mady.

Wow. Time flies.

From: Mady<3 - Hey! we r ready. I got both of yall a bacon egg and cheese biscuit. I told the boys about Haz.

To: Mady<3 -Thax. I packed us up so i'll try to wake him up. Do you thing u can drive? that way if he needs me I can help.

From: Mady<3 -course. c u in a bit.

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and slipped my shoes on. I walked over to Harry's side of the bed and got down on my knees. I started to move his misplaced hair out of his eyes, soon enough they fluttered open.

"Morning sleepy head." I said as I kissed his forehead. He still had a temperature.

He stretched out his stiff limbs. A little high pitch sound escaping his lips. He look over at the clock and then back at me with wide eyes.

"We need to be leaving." He ripped back the covers and hopped to his feet. I think he regretted it as he squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed his head.

"Hey take it easy, I packed us up and the boys and girls are waiting for us down stairs. I also laid some clothes out for you."

He opened his eyes and looked over at the clothes on the bed. "Thanks." He murmured as he walked to the bathroom.

I plopped down on the bed and pulled out my phone, scrolling through twitter. Harry soon finished in the washroom, and came out to change. Next time I looked up he was finished getting dressed and was waiting on me.

I jumped off the bed and grabbed my suite case in one hand and held Harry's in my other. We made our way out the door, down the hall, and to the lobby.

Once we got there all the other boys and girls were waiting.

"Okay, so are we all okay to go?" Niall asked.

We all nodded and headed out to the car. Mady and Niall were in the front Eleanor, Louis Perrie, and Zayn were behind them with Harry and I in front of them.

Once we were all in Mady quickly speed off. Everyone was having their own little conversations, while Harry and I were eating our breakfast.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" I looked over at Harry who had dark circles under his eyes, and his face was a little pale. He took another bite from his biscuit waiting for my answer.

"Well a little more than you." I smiled.

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes. We finished off our breakfast and joined into the conversation, well I did. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry losing focus. His eyes couldn't seem to stay open.

"Do you need to lay down?" I asked him quietly. He lazily nodded his head as his eyes drifted closed for a split second. I pat my lap offering him to rest his head there. He didn't really say anything as he slid down a little and then laid drown with his head on my lap and one of his arms around my knees.

I slowly started combing my hand through his hair soothing him to sleep. With in minutes I felt his deep even breathing signaling that he was in deep slumber.

Once I zoned in on the others conversations I noticed something was off.

First of all, yes El was sitting next to Louis with his arm around her, but he wasn't talking to her. She was on her phone looking at something. He was talking to Mady.

Niall was leaning against the window on his phone as well. Louis and Mady just kept joking around and pretty much ignoring the others. At one point I saw Mady ask Niall something, but he just shrugged it off and went back to his phone.

Zayn and Perrie were just laughing with each other and taking pictures. I guess they were on Twitter.

I felt Harry start to move in my lap. I looked down and he had a disgusted look on his face. His eyes popped open and his nose was scrunched up.

"Um...L-Le..." He looked like he was about to gag.

"Mady pull over." I demanded. Personally I didn't want vomit all in the car.

She quickly swerved off the road and put it in park. I'm sure the sudden movement of the vehicle didn't help Harry's situation.

Harry flung the door open and jumped out. He walked a little ways down into a ditch to, you know.

We all stayed in the car for a while waiting for Harry to come back. It took a little longer than expected so I got out of the car and went down to Harry.

I found him hunched over trying to get the disgusting from of his mouth.

"You okay now?" I asked.

He stood up and nodded his head. "Yeah I think so." He walked over and stood right in front of me. "I hope it's not gonna be like this the whole ride." He lightly laughed.

"I hope it's not either." I smiled. He bent down to kiss me but I dodged it. "Ohhhh no," I laughed, "not until you clean your mouth out and get rid of that taste and smell."

He sighed, "Ugh! fine. This really better not last the whole car ride."


	6. Welcome Home!

Harry's stomach sickness ended up lasting the whole car ride.

Every thirty minutes we ended up pulling over so he could hurl up his intestines. But now we had finally arrived to my house, well the house Mady and I share.

"We're Home!" I yelled once I opened the door. Everyone flooded through the door. Mady and Niall walked up stairs to her room to unpack. I showed Danielle and Liam to a room down the hallway behind the stairs, Louis and Eleanor were placed in a room next to Zayn and Perrie that was down the hallway to the left of the kitchen.

"Where is the bathroom?" Harry asked. He looked a little green in the face.

"Up stairs, Take a left. Last door on the left." I smiled. He dashed up the stairs and disappeared down the hall.

I picked up my bags and went up stairs to unpack. As I was unpacking I saw Harry exiting the bathroom wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Harry." I called to him. He turned to me with wide eyes and slowly walked into my room.

"Nice decorations." He complimented.

"Thanks." I giggled, " Why don't you lay down and get some rest and I'll unpack."

"Good idea." He yawned as he kicked his shoes off and slipped under the covers of my queen size bed. I walked over to him and kissed his forehead, before retreating from my room and going back to get the rest of his bags.

I hustled back up the stairs once I had all his bags in hand. I unpacked them as fast as I could. Once I was finished I changed into an oversized t-shirt and shorts then climbed in bed next to Harry with my head rested on his chest. 

His eyes fluttered open then he kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I craned my neck up and placed a gentamicin kiss on the base of his neck.

Today had been exhausting.

 

Perrie's POV:

Zayn had managed to drag most of our luggage to our room leaving me to carry one small bag. He is such a gentleman.

I sat the bag down on the floor and walked around the room. It wasn't too big or too small. It was perfect for Zayn and I.

"Are you not tiered?" Zayn looked at me. He had light dark circles under his eyes. He looked pretty worn out.

"No are you." I smiled, knowing his answer.

"Of course."

"Yeah, because you are always tiered." I smiled and went to stand in front of him as he sat down on the bed.

"Not always." He argued back.

"About 99.95 of the time, yes." I laughed. He rolled his eyes and pulled me on top of him.

"Nope."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and pecked his lips before pushing off his chest to unpack our bags.

Mady's POV:

"It feels great to be home!" I exclaimed at I threw my self backwards on the bed.

"Yeah it feels nice to be in a stable home after so long." Niall layers down on his side beside me. 

I sat up, "Niall are you ok? you seem kind of distant from me lately."

He shrugged, "sorry about that, I guess it's just that you've been talking to Louis so much that I just, I don't know." he was fumbling with his fingers while looking down at the bed.

"Is that what your upset about? That I've been talking to Louis?" he somewhat nodded and shrugged, "listen you know that nothing is going on between us. You usually always talk to Leah when we are all together, I just decided to make small talk with Louis. I'm sorry if you felt like I was ignoring you. I promise to give you my attention more. ok?" I said as I lifted his chin up so he was looking me in the eye.

He slowly nodded and I bent down to kiss his lips. While our lips were connected he grabbed my waist and rolled me over top of him so that both my knees were on either side of his body. He broke the kiss and smirked up at me.

"Been a while since we've been in the position." he chuckled.

"Oh my God, Niall!" I laughed as I rolled off of him and off the bed. Before I could stand up straight he smacked my bum. I turned around and glares at him before making my way out of the room.

"I'm gonna get dinner ready." I called 

"Finally, I'm starving!" he commented

"What's new?" I smiled to my self.

Louis POV:

As son as I dropped our bags on the bed Eleanor unzipped one of her small bags and took out a pair of cloths.

"I'm taking a shower." She said. With out another word, she walked across the hallway into the bathroom. I quickly put all the cloths way before throwing my self on the bed and groaning.

Eleanor has been acting like this ever since this morning. Just giving me the cold shoulder and has her nose stuck in her phone.

I heard a knock on the door so I propped my self up and looked at who it was. Standing in the door way was Mady

"Niall and I were about to make dinner, and we wanted to make sure everyone was ok with having vegetable soup" She asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "I guess, It doesn't matter." I sighed and laid back down and ran my hands through my hair.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Following her voice I felt the bed dip down so I sat up and looked at her.

"I honestly don't know anymore." my voice cracked.

"What's this all about?" She bit her lip waiting for my answer. All I did was roll my eyes.

"Is it Eleanor?" She asked in disbelief "What's been going on?" She placed her hand on my shoulder.

I turned to face her, about to answer when Eleanor walked into the room and stood in front of us. She didn't say anything, all she did was stare at Mady.

She quickly took her hand off my shoulder and scurried out of the room with out a goodbye our anything.

"What was that?" Eleanor barked harshly at me.

I stared up at her, stunned. "Can I not talk to a friend?" I asked as I stood up in front of her.

"Well she looked pretty close to me." She hissed crossing her arms over her chest.

"She was just asking about dinner." I said through my teeth. My anger about to boil over.

"She didn't have to come in the room for that." she stepped around me and sat down on the bed unlocking her phone.

"Maybe she also wanted to talk to me about something else." I snapped.

"Like what?" Eleanor raised her voice.

"Does it matter? I don't have to tell you everything that happens in my life." I turned around to look at her.

She had a look of shock on her face, "Well then," She stood up again, "Now I know where our relationship stands." She said and then simply walked out the door to who knows where.

I groaned and literally feel on my face on my bed.

My relationship with Eleanor had been going down hill for a while now. Now when I think about my future I don't see Eleanor in it, to be honest I don't know if I ever really did. In stead I see someone else. A beautiful, radiant girl with dark black hair, rosy pink cheek and hazel eyes.

I see someone like Mady.


	7. Tension

We were all around the small dinner table enjoying they amazing meat and vegetable soup Mady made. All of us were making small talk with each other, except for two. It was just like in the car. Eleanor wouldn't talk, or even look in Louis direction.

Louis sat with Eleanor on his left and Mady on his right. After Mady it was Niall, Danielle, Liam, Perrie, Zayn, Me and then Harry.

"So Leah," Mady looked at me, "Have you thought about your birthday?"

I sighed. Why did she have to bring this topic up now?

"Oh my! I forgot your birthday is coming up." Perrie gasped.

"We need to start planning this thing!" Danielle

"No I haven't got anything planned, and we have a while to plan." I laughed.

"Well, all I'm saying is that we need to jump on it before it is too late." Mady shrugged. "We can at least set a date now so we know our dead line."

I looked up from my bowl and saw most eyes on me. "I guess next Saturday would be best."

"Great." Dani clapped her hands and then went back to eating her soup.

"That's great and all, but I wont be able to be here. I have to fly out this Friday." Eleanor spoke up.

"No you don't." Louis responded. I had noticed that everything got quite, everybody's attention was on Louis and Eleanor.

"Yes,I do." She turned and glared at Louis, for the first time tonight she actually looked at him.

"For what?" He dropped his spoon in his bowl and crossed his arms on the table.

"School." El stated simply.

"Bullshit! You have vacation for the next two weeks." Louis fumed.

"My schedule got changed." She barked back before push off of the table and storming off to their room.

Louis placed his head in his hands and groaned. I noticed Mady give him a sympathetic look and rub his back. He looked up at her and gave a tight smile before attending back to his cooling soup.

What ever was going on between Louis and Eleanor, Mady knew.

I had to ask her about it later.

Harry's POV:

We were all done with dinner, and Leah was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Everyone had already went to their rooms and got settled for bed.

I walked up behind Leah and placed my hands on her shoulders. She jumped a bit when my cold hands made contact with her hot skin.

"Oh, sorry." She breathed.

"You seem really tense." I whisper in her ear as a start kneading her shoulders trying to help with all the knots.

She let out an exasperated breath and dropped the utensils she was cleaning. They landed in the sink with a slash, sloshing some soapy water over the edge.

I leaned down and kissed his neck, "Why have you been so distracted?" She didn't answer, all she did was sigh. I trailed a few more kissing down to the base of her neck, "What's wrong?"

She spun around in my hands, and opened her eyes. I cupped her face I my hands and rubbed my thumbs over her cheeks while her hands rested on my hips.

"What's up with Louis and Eleanor?" She finally ask. I'm a little confused. I don't know why their relationship problems would be causing her so much stress.

"Why is that giving you so stress?" I ask.

She just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "I don't know. They're both my friends so it hurts to see them fight. Plus, when they both are in the same room I can just feel the tension and it just stresses me out."

"Don't worry about them, I know they will work it out. But in the mean time, is there any way I can help you de-stress?" I smirk at her.

She giggles and kisses my nose, "Maybe."

I placed a heavy kiss on her mouth and picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. When I reached the stairs Leah started placing wet kisses down my neck and along my shoulders.

I finally reached her room, stumbled in and threw her on the bed.

Louis POV:

"Why the hell are you acting like this?!" I shout at her. I bet some of the others can hear us and I honestly don't give a shit. I'm just too worked up to care at the moment.

"Acting like what Louis?" She ask in a quiet voice, not daring to make eye contact with me while she folded some of her shirts.

"Like this!" I wave my hands in front of me, "When we arrived everything was completely fine. Now we can't even have one damn civilized conversation." I boom.

"Yeah well-" She started, but her phone vibrated notifying her she had received a text. Before she could reach it, I snatched it off the bed and read the name that popped up.

Max.

Max. Hurd.

MAX FREAKIN HURD!

"What the hell are you doing talking to this son of a bitch!?" I'm screaming now.

"Nothing! Okay, Nothing Louis!" She yelled back. Her tone surprised me because I can;t recall a time where she ever fought back. There was just something in my head that just urged me to read the text. So I did.

'When are you coming back? I need to know what time to pick you up so we can start the real fun. ;)'

"Your leaving your friends and me for this douche!"

"It's not like that Louis! you need to learn to stop jumping to conclusions." she snatched the phone from me.

"Really?! the little wink face says other wise. I'm guessing the real fun will start when your naked, under the sheets, in his bed! I can't believe you would be so low to cheat on me again. With the same damn guy!!" Tears were starting to pool in my eye.

Memories fill my head from the last time she was with him. They are filled of hatred towards him, sadness because of the memories and mad at Eleanor now.

Last time she cheated, I was devastated. I didn't eat for about a week and I wouldn't even open the blinds in my house. I stayed curled up in my bed watching the weather. I didn't even have the energy to change the channel. I wouldn't talk to the boys, and even if I wanted to, I didn't think I was capable of it. She claimed that she was drunk and it was just one kiss, but I knew she was lying. Yes she was drunk, but I'm almost positive it was more than "just one kiss". The only difference is that the last time she did it in front of me (she kiss him in front of me) and just that hurt like hell. But saying that she was going to ditch me and her friends claiming she had school when she is actually going to screw another guy is probably the worst feeling I have ever felt. Our relationship is like a fragile piece of glass, and when it breaks It shatters into a million pieces. I don't think I can deal with picking it up again. Especially when I know that I'm going to cut my fingers in the process.

She stays silent. I don't even know if she is breathing.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." I grab a fuzzy brown blanket from the end of the bed and head towards the door. I opened it wide open, but didn't step a foot out.

"Just answer one thing." I say and then turn around. She was staring right at me with her phone ringing in her hand.

"Was anything that we had real?" I stand there waiting for an answer. "Because if it wasn't then you can leave now for all I care." My voice cracked at the end.

I heard her take a deep breath and let it out with out answering me. I take her silence as a no. I nod my head and a few tears race down my face. I quietly close the door and head to the living room.

I lay down on the couch and spread the blanket on top of me. I closed my eyes trying to think peaceful thoughts as more and more tears stream down my stained cheeks.


	8. Friends?

Mady's POV

I woke up from one of the weirdest dreams I have ever had and sat up in the bed staring around the dark room. I looked down at Niall beside me on his front with his face squashed between the two pillows. I smiled to my self and gently ran my fingers through his hair.

I decided I need some fresh air, so I kissed his forehead and skillfully slipping out of the bed with out making a sound.

I carefully tiptoed down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. As I crossed in front of the t.v I noticed a lumpy figure sprawled out on the couch. I took a few steps closer to get a better look. Surprisingly with the limited amount of light, I saw Louis was fast asleep on the sofa.

To be honest seeing Louis on the couch broke my heart. I don't know why he would be here unless him and Eleanor's fight at the dinner table escalated when they were alone. I've seen them have plenty of fights, maybe not as bad as this one, but no matter what they always seemed to fit the pieces back together. I had my fingers crossed that they would mend this one as well, but secretly I kind of hope they won't. I know it hurts Louis to be in this kind of relationship, and when he is hurt everyone around him is hurt as well. I can tell Louis is trying to hang on to Eleanor, she is slowly/voluntarily slipping away.

I didn't want to wake him so I tip toed around him and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge just enough for my hand to fit through and grab a bottled water. I turned around and I nearly dropped the bottle. Louis dark figure was sitting straight up on the couch, although I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or in the direction of the TV

"Mady? What are you doing up." his voice was raspy and cracked in a few places.

"I could ask the same with you." I responded as I grabbed him a water too and head over to the couch.

he shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. Now you?"

"Weird dream." I answered placing the open bottle in his hands. He took a sip and then stared straight ahead. "What's the real reason your out here?" I pushed. I already knew the answer, but I just had to hear him confirm it.

Those seven little words struck a major chord in Louis. He covered his mouth with his hand and broke out into tears. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't move. I put the lid on my drink and took his out of his hand to do the same with his bottle. I sat them on the coffee table and pulled the shaking boy into my arms.

He rapped his arms around my waist as I gently rocked us back and forth trying to calm him. His head was on my chest soaking it with tears, but I didn't mind. He just needed someone to hold him and I was glad to be that someone. I whispered sweet nothings in his ear trying to get him to control his breathing. I took quite some time, but it finally got close enough to normal. His grip on me had tightened as I ran my hand over his hair smoothing down the fly-a-ways.

"She cheated." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"With Max." I could him start falling apart in my arms.

"Again."

His voice cracked as he erupted back into tears. I pulled him closer, tighter, and ran my hand over his hair again.

"I'm so sorry," I kissed his forehead, "You don't deserve this." I whispered as I rocked back and forth. I felt his hand tighten into fist around of my shirt.

The last thirty minutes I have been rocking Louis carefully back to sleep. Well, I didn't know I was until I felt his breathing go back to normal and his quiet whimpering stop. I didn't want to move, but I'm sure If we stayed like this all night he would wake up with a neck cramp and Niall would get suspicious about why I was down here and-

Oh wait! Niall! I sure hope he didn't wake up and find me and Louis down here like this.

I looked down at the sleeping figure and I actually smiled. Considering all the tears that were shed within the last hour or so, he actually looked peaceful.

I gently tugged his hands off of my shirt and stood up slowly. I laid him back down placing his head on the fluffiest pillow and spreading the blanket on top of him. I moved the fringe out of his face so I could get a full view at the sleeping beauty in front of me (is it weird that I just called him that, but I mean come on you cant deny it). I placed one last kiss on his forehead and made my way upstairs.

I placed my water down on the floor beside the bed as I crawled back into the covers. I looked at the clock and it said 1:57. I stayed silent staring at the ceiling just thinking.

I sure hope Eleanor leaves soon. I never thought I would say it but it's true. If she is this low to crush Louis like she did tonight, she doesn't deserve to be with him and he deserves someone 1000x better.

I hope he finds that someone soon.

~~~

I woke up before everyone else so I decided to check on Louis and start breakfast. I walked into the living room and saw Louis sitting up on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Morning." I spoke. His head peeked up to see me then his hands dropped to him knees.

"Morning." he repeated back. His voice still sounded a little horse but the water bottle from last night was nearly empty, giving me the idea he had been drinking it.

"You wanna go shower before everyone else wakes?" I ask. I know he needs it, even if he says no I'll make him. He just needs to try to clear his head for the moment.

"Yeah that sounds good." he stood to his feet and walked straight back to the room he was suppose to be staying in.

I let out a sigh and was about to walk to the kitchen, but a folded up piece if paper caught my attention. I picked it up and on the front was written, in pretty neat hand writing, "Louis". I was about to open it when I heard soft feet padding down the hallway.

I turned around and say Danielle walking past me straight to the tea maker. I shoved the note in my pants and walked over to her.

"Good morning to you too." I laughed.

"Sorry. I just really need my morning tea right now," she shrugged, "Good morning." she smiled.

I laughed and walked over to start the eggs and bacon.

"Bacon, egg, and cheese sound good his morning?" I asked Dani. Who was now enjoying a hot steaming cup of tea.

"Totally! is it possible to have pancake sticks too?" she suggested. Those cruelly sound pretty good at the moment as well.

"Of course, only if you help me?" I raised an eyebrow and she laughed nodding her head. She took one last drink before setting the mug on the counter and retrieving the needed ingredients.

 

Everyone was up and moving by this time. Dani and I had successfully finished making the buffet styled breakfast and had everything later out ready to be devoured.

"Can we start eating?" Niall asked. I laughed an nodded my head. Everyone one filed in to a not-so-orderly line with their plates in hand.

"Where's Lou?" Harry asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "shower." he nodded his head and went back to filling his plate up.

It's been about thirty minutes since everyone had woke up and Niall was on his third plate (?) while Louis was still in the shower.

"Where is Eleanor?" Perrie looked at me with concern. I didn't really know how the answer this question.

"I guess she is still sleeping." I lied. Perrie nodded and and went back to ratting and talking to Zayn.

Leah tapped me on my arm and lifted her finger up to tell me to lean in closer.

"Where are they really?" she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I knew of anyone saw through my fibs, she would.

"Lou really is in the shower, I don't know about El."

She nodded, "Can I talk to you about it later?" I nodded and stuffed a piece of bacon in my mouth.

I looked up from my plate and stared straight ahead. Louis was walking down the hallway in a worn out white shirt and gray joggers. He still looked terrible, but not as bad as he did this morning. I hope no one questions it.

"Good morning." I said as I placed a plate in front of the seat beside me. Everyone turned around to look where I was. When they saw him they all welcomed him with a good morning and a smile.

"Good morning." his voice sounded like a robot as he pulled out the chair next to me at sat down with out another word.

He ate in silence, and luckily no one questioned his odd behavior. I leaned over as asked him if he was any better but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm stuffed," Liam said as he leaned back and rubbed a hand over his, now full, stomach "it was delicious, Mady. Kudos to you." he smiled.

"Hey! I helped too." Dani defended her self.

"Really?" Liam asked and looked at me.

"Yep. She was my little helper this morning." I winked at her. She smiled up at her boyfriend as he kissed her head.

I wiped my mouth and stood from the table. "If your done I'll take your plate." I offered.

Liam, Dani, Zayn, and Harry handed me their dirty plates and silverware. I took them to the sink with out dropping anything, luckily.

I heard everyone talking about some of the most random stuff, except Louis. It broke my heart to watch him, or what left of him, sitting there excluding him self from the others.

I saw a hand dip down into the sink to add in the already tall stack of plates. "So what's up with them?"

I looked over to see Leah standing there with her arms crossed.

"They got in a fight because Louis knew Eleanor doesn't have school but when he asked her he found out that she was cheating." I rushed out, all in one breath. Leah looked a little confused but none-the-less shocked. I took a deep breath and explained the whole story slower so she could understand.

By the time I was done I could tell she had tears in her eyes. She told me he wished that this wouldn't have happened or that he could have found out a different way. She was in the middle of saying something, but Harry called for her so she went back to the table.

I resumed with cleaning the dirty dishes when I felt a hand on my back. I turned my head and I saw Niall looking down at me.

"Can we talk?" his voice sounded a little unsure. I nodded my head while putting the plate back in the sink then drying off my hands. Niall took hold of one of em and led me outside.

He sat me down in one of the chairs on the back porch and he took the one across from mine. He kept one of my hands between his massive ones while he looked down, not making eye contact.

"Do you promise to be totally honest about this?" He blurted out.

I was a little shocked, "yes of course."

"Ok, well," it seemed like he was trying to find the right words. "Do you have feelings for him?" To say I was a little taken aback would be an understatement.

When I don't answer he restated it. "Do you have feelings for Louis?"

"Why would you ask that?" I looked down at our sandwiches hands.

"I see the way you look at him, and how he looks at you. Y'all have some sort of connection that we have, or had." he quietly mumbled the last few words.

I thought about his question, and I honestly didn't have an answer. And I'm not just saying that to spare his feelings, but I never really took my feelings for Louis into consideration.

"I just want to know the truth. You won't hurt me, and my feelings won't change. I just want to know what makes you happy." he looked my dead in the eye rubbing his thumbs over my hand.

"I'm not sure." I sigh. "I can't say I don't feel anything because that would be a lie, but I'm not sure how deep my feelings are for him either."

"Because, I just want you to be happy, weather I'm that source or if he is."

"Niall, I am happy with you." I said. And that's not a lie.

"I know, but you don't seem as happy as you use to be. And I don't want there to be any awkward tension between us. So if that means us just being friends for you to be all smile and giggles again then we can do that. If it means us trying to get our relationship back where it use to be, we can try. But like I said I just want you to be happy." I looked in to his eyes and I saw something.

It looked like he knew this was gonna happen. He knew we were going to go down and us having this talk is suppose to help soften the blow.

I put my other hand on top of his, "What do you want Niall?"

He sighed, "For our own sake, friends seem like the best option."

My heart sunk, it didn't shatter it just sunk. I nodded my head. "I think so too."

He looked down at our hands and squeezed them tight before letting go. It was a simple thing to do, but it felt like so much more. Like he was officially letting me go. For the last time. That hurt.

"We probably need to get back in there." He looked towards the house.

"Yeah" my voice came out hardly even a whisper. He walked ahead of me and opened the door for me, and closing it and locking it after.

I went straight back to my room and sat on the bed. I could feel Niall following me just like I expected him to.

He closed the door behind him and turned to me. "What about the sleeping arrangement?"

"We can see what Louis going to do and then just go from there?" I shrugged.

I didn't even notice him walking towards me, till he took my chins between his fingers. "Are you sure your ok with this?"

"I think, it's gonna take some getting use to." I sighed. "Are you?"

He wearily nodded, "I will be. what do you mean it's gonna take some getting use to?"

"Sleeping alone." I felt embarrassed admitting that, so I just looked down at the bed. There was silence in the room. I knew that would sound weird.

"Maybe, one more night wouldn't hurt." I looked over at him and he had his bottom lip between his teeth. I nodded in agreement.

There was more silence until he broke it, "I'm going to go out there."

"Okay, I have to do something's in here then I'll be out." He nodded and then slipped out of the room with out another word.

I sighed as I laid back and sighed. I can finally have feelings toward Louis and not feel guilty. I feel relieved yet at the same time distraught. I felt a sudden prick on my back. I put my hand under my shirt and pulled out the folded piece of paper I took from the couch this morning.

I went and made sure my door was closed and locked before carefully unfolding the note...


	9. Dear Louis...

Dear Louis,

At first I wasn't going to write this. I was just going to pack my things and leave. That's actually what I did in the first place, but when I walked past you sleeping on a pillow, soaked with your tears, on the couch, I rushed back to the room and decided to write this letter. I can't tell you how much I was/am crying as I wrote this. At first I was going to just write 'sorry' but then I realized there was so many things I wanted to tell you, and that I wanted you to know. I'm pretty sure you are disgusted with me right now, but I don't blame you. I would be too. 

I'm sorry, I don't know what to say except for that.   
I'm sorry.   
I know how much I hurt you the first time you caught Max and me. I might as well just come clean about it all now.

Yes, It was more than a kiss. We never really lost contact after that, I was just pretty good at hiding from you. Yeah, I'm sure you are surprised that I actually hid this from you but this isn't the only thing, there are a million other things you don't know but I'm only telling you this. One time when you were on tour we hooked up (this was before you caught us). Then the next morning, while I was still at his house, you called and told me you wanted to see me and that I should fly out that day. I did, but Max asked why I had to leave so soon. I told him it was a family emergency, and he believed me. So trust me I have lied to him too and I feel horrible about it. I flew out and I was going to tell you then, but I just couldn't find it in me to ruin our weekend.   
Every time after that when you said you loved me, every time I saw your face or heard your voice, guilt was tarring me apart on the inside. I kept telling my self to tell you, and get it over with so I can be happy, but then it happened. The night you caught us, I don't want to re explain it because everything you saw is the only thing that happened that night.   
In all honesty I wasn't planning on coming to America. The other girls asked me, and then you asked me and I felt like I had to. Max had actually invited me over for the weekend, so I was going to tell the girls I couldn't, but like I said when you asked I knew I couldn't say no, no matter how tempting it was. I was just going to tell you I had school, but I knew you would just see through like you did earlier. For the first two days we were together this week I tried to be as close to you as possible, but then that night when we went to the board walk Max texted me and told me he wanted me home, his home. I got the text late that night, and I am thankful that you were asleep. So when we were together after that I tried to pull away from you a little bit, but you didn't make it any easier.

I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm so so sorry. I don't deserve you, I've done nothing but lie, cheat and hurt you. I realize that I'm losing one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and I'm sure it'll hit me hard in the next few days. I want you to find someone that can give you more than I ever did. She should love you and cherish you with all she has. I'm sorry I couldn't be that girl for you. I know I can be for someone else though, and I don't want to deprive them of that, just like I don't want to drag you don a hole too deep for you to climb out of.  
I don't want to leave, I really don't, but I feel like that is the best thing for us. I felt like we wouldn't be able to recuperate from this fight. I take all the blame for every thing wrong that happened. Don't think any of this was your fault, weather you have even given it a tiny thought or weather you have even thought about that at all.   
Another thing I have to tell you is that for quit some time, I haven't been happy. With you, your career, the fans and the lies. Every time I would reach out and ask you to go out, you would turn your back and say you had work. I understand you boys had to write the album and all but those "writing sessions" turned in to playing football with the boys and it irritated me. So instead of waiting around on my ass for my boyfriend to but down the ball and spend one on one quality time with me I went out with the girls and partied.   
The fans might have been the worst but I guess that what I get for dating a worldwide celebrity. I honestly don't know which ones hurt me worst. The ones telling me I was fake and that I needed to go to hell, or the ones that kept bugging me about how you were doing, how we were doing, if there was anything major in our future, because I knew I was going to have to cut the act sometime.  
All the lies we told each other, well I don't know how, or if any, lies you have told me, but I felt like you never fully opened up to me. At some points I didn't even feel like your girlfriend, I felt like some you could just be seen holding hands with in public. It seemed like you couldn't trust me. I have actually found out a lot of your secrets from the boys, there were a few that you only told be part of and when I found out there was more to the story than you led on I was crushed. I always felt that you were hiding something from me. Now I guess we are even right?  
I can tell you have gotten tired of me, you want to know how, because you look at a certain girl like you use to look at me. You know who that is? Mady. I can tell y'all have a connection that we use to have. I'm jealous, ever since y'all met, I have been jealous of her. Well you know what. You can have her now! I'm done Louis. Actually, I have been done for a while now. For about 7 months to be exact. Yes, this affair between Max and me has been going on for over half a year. I'm glad I have finally gotten out of your light. I don't have to be seen as "the pop-star's girlfriend, or the "beard". I finally get to have the normal life that I've always wanted.   
I've been angry with my self for not ending the rollercoaster of emotions until now. We both could have moved on and been with the people we truly love, because obviously I don't love you as much as I thought I did, and You don't love me enough to trust me.   
So this is goodbye. I hate that I had to say all these things in a stupid breakup letter. I'm sure you would have wanted me to tell you in person, but then you would be crying and I would be the pathetic girlfriend that couldn't stand to see you cry and I would run back in your arms like the last time. But this isn't like last time. I have officially cut you out of my life.  
I deleted your number, I un followed you on all the social websites and when I get home all our pictures will go through the shredder.

And to answer your question from earlier, yes. The beginning of our relationship was real. We trusted each other, we loved each other, and most girls looked up at us and said they wanted to be like us. Then everything just disappeared. Every inch of trust, every ounce of love, gone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier and kept leading you on.

This letter went from a sorry one to an angry one. Sorry it turned out like this, but it's for the best. Now we can both be happy.   
Goodbye Louis.

Have a nice life.  
\- Eleanor


	10. Dude, your so blind

Mady's POV:

Tonight the girls were going to have a slumber party in Leah's room, while the boys had one in Liam's. The girls were in the kitchen gathering food and drinks for tonight while Liam, Zayn, and Niall were playing FIFA and Harry was on the couch cheering his mates on.

"Where's Louis?" I ask. Only Harry and Niall turn around.

"I saw him in his room a few minutes ago." Niall answered, still looking straight at me.

"Ok thanks." I offered up a small smile and he did the same before looking back at the t.v. I sighed and started down the hall. I'm sure Niall was thinking 'we broke up less than eight hours ago and she is already running to Louis.' That's not the case though. I want to return the letter I practically stole from him.

I approached his door and was debating on weather knocking or just walking in. I went with the first option and knocked twice.

"Come in." His voice sound small and weak. It pained me to hear it.

"Hey." I said as I walked in.

"Hey." He sat up straight with his hands folded in his lap. His eyes still looked a little puffy.

"I know you probably don't want company, so I'm just going to cut to the chase," I pulled the folded piece of paper with his name on it from my back pocket. I handed it over to him, and he studied the paper before taking it from my hand and stuffing it under his leg.

"Did you read it?" his dull blue eyes looked up at me. I didn't answer, because I didn't want to say yes and then him get mad. I guess he read my mind.

"I won't be mad If you did, I mean even I haven't read it all." He looked down and fumbled with his fingers.

"yeah, I did." I heard him sigh, "I would advise you not to read it."

"I feel like I have to though." He looked up at me.

"Well, I'm just going to say in advance that I never really liked her." I rocked up and down on my heels. I saw his face flash a quick smile.

"Well, you weren't the only one."

I decided to change the subject, "You are planning to hang with the boys tonight right?"

"Umm, yeah. I think some company would be nice now." He smiled, well half smiled up at me.

"Good. Well I better get out there. I'm pretty sure the girls are done raiding my kitchen, so I hope you boys have a fun night." I smiled and walked over to the door.

"Yeah me to." He laughed. And not a sad laugh, but a genuine full hearted laugh.

~

Leah's POV:

All us girls have been waiting in my room for Mady to come up. Finally, there was a knock on the door and she poked her head in.

"Sorry, it took so long. Let me change and then I'll join you." She smiled as she grabbed a pair of my shorts and skipped to the restroom. once she shut the door Danielle leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Do you know where Eleanor is? I haven't seen her all day and she hasn't answered my text." You would think not seeing her all day would tell you that she left, but I guess she just didn't want to believe it.

"I don't know that whole story, so we can just ask Mady." I whispered back just as Mady stepped out of the restroom.

"Okay, let's get this party started." She smiled at all of us as she took her seat on the floor. Dani looked at me as if to tell me e first one the bring the whole Eleanor Disappearance thing.

"We'll before we got to the fun stuff we need to talk about some serious stuff." I said and I saw the smile slowly fall from her face. She knew what I was talking about.

"What happened? You said you would tell me later." I pressed on.

She started to tell us about the letter that Eleanor left him and how she cheated on him the first time. With some guy named Matt or Max, I'm not sure.

She told us that Eleanor thought he would be better off with out her, and she said that she was actually jealous of Mady. Then she went on to tell us about last night when she found Louis on the couch and how he cried in her arms for about an hour or so. By the time she was finished with her story we all had a few tears in our eyes.

"You know what, I actually kind of agree with her." Perrie whispered. We looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Danielle asked.

"Like how she is jealous of Mady. I can see why. Louis has always looked at you in this...loving way that he doesn't look at anyone else like that. I've confronted him about it before but he just says he thinks of you as a sister, but I have never seen a brother look at a sister with so much lust." She stated. It took a while, but I finally understood what she was saying. I've caught him looking at her a few times like that, but I never saw him look at Eleanor like that.

"I think you're just seeing things." Mady shrugged and looked at the carpet.

"I agree. He has that little...spark, I guess you could say, when he looks at you. I never saw it when he was with Eleanor." I pitched in.

"Why are we talking about you having feelings for each other? Your with Niall anyways." Dani stated the obvious.

"Actually, about that." Mady said still looking at her hands.

"Don't tell me-" I started, but she started to shake her head so I stopped speaking.

"When?" Perrie gasped.

"This morning." She said and then she dove into the story about their little talk this morning. We were all pretty shocked. We were sure they were going to last forever, but apparently not.

"I'm so sorry." Perrie said as she reached over and put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok." She whispered finally looking up at us.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure its going to be awkward for a while, but it'll work out." She seemed to be reassuring herself than she was us.

"Do you think you and Louis possibly have a future relationship?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know. I guess it might be possible, but there is still a possibility that he doesn't like me like that." Mady let out a light hearted laugh.

"We were just talking about that!" Perrie exclaimed.

"I know but still." Mady began to blush.

"Dude, you are so blind." I laughed.

 

Harry's POV:

"Dude you are so blind." I laughed.

Louis had just gotten done telling us about him and Eleanor and all the shit she had put him through in one day. He told us everything that went down with Mady and how Eleanor was jealous of her. I thought it when he was talking about Mady like that that Niall would feel pretty awkward about his best mate talking about his girlfriend, but then he told us that they broke up. We were all pretty shocked, but I'm sure Louis was shocked the most. Then he started blabbing on about how he feels bad for Niall because he somewhat feels like they broke up because of him, but then Niall said that Mady had had feelings for Louis, Louis lost it and claimed that that he was lying, and that is the topic we are stuck on now.

"Man, I've seen the way she looks at you, and Like I said I even asked her my self. She does have feelings for you." Niall tried to convince him.

"How is this not weird for you? You are trying to convince me that your now ex girlfriend has feelings for me." Louis looked at Niall who just sighed.

"It is weird. And I'm sure it is going to be awkward between us for a while. But like I said, I saw the way she looks at you, and I just wanted her to be happy, and if that meant letting her go, I was going to do it." Niall bit his lip and looked down.

"I'm sorry man." Louis reached over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Just promise me that if something between you two does happen, you will treat her better than you have ever treated any girl. If you don't, I will hunt you down." Niall's face was as hard as a rock. I don't blame him for threating Louis, I mean if I ever break up with Leah, I don't ever plan on it, if I ever ran in to her boyfriend I'd tell him the same thing.

"I will, I swear." Louis promised back.

"Well...how about we pull out the beer's and start the games?" I asked trying get rid of all the tension in the room as I placed one of the twelve packs in front of me.

"I'll go first." Liam said as he grabbed a bottle, popped the top, and started chugging.

~

All us boys were at least half past drunk by the time we decided to clean up and head off to our rooms. Louis decided to sleep in his room again, and Niall said he would crash on the couch tonight. Niall and I headed up the stairs to the girls room just as they poured out of Leah's room.

I guess my foot missed a step and I almost fell flat on my face, but Niall caught me. I looked back at him and started laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I laughed as tears started to roll down my cheeks and I stood up straight. I walked up the rest of the stairs and swung the door open to Leah's room.

She was just pulling her shorts off when I tackled her on to the bed. She let out a small yelp and started laughing as I peppered her face with a ton of kisses.

"I love you so much." I whispered as I rubbed our noses together.

"You are so drunk." She laughed as she pushed my intoxicated body off of hers.

Niall's POV:

I took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the bed room door and walking in. I saw Mady sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, hands in her lap and no emotion on her face as she stared at the wall.

"Hey." I said.

Her head snapped over and looked at me, "Oh, hey."

"I was just going to change shirts and grab a blanket for the couch." I said as I slipped my beer stained shirt over my head.

"You don't have to. Y-You can sleep in here for tonight." She stumbled the words out her mouth. I was secretly hoping she would offer that.

"I don't want you to feel awkward." I argued back. She bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders.

"I w-want you to stay." She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Please?"

I nodded and slipped a clean shirt over my head before climbing on to my side of the bed, actually I don't know what to call it anymore.

Mady slipped under the covers as well and rolled over so her back was to me. I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling before gathering the courage and push up on my arm and kissing the top of her head, for what was most likely the last time. I laid back on my back and I could of sworn I heard her sigh.

I turned on my side so my back was facing he now too, If I listened closely I could of sworn I heard a sniffle or two.


	11. Just to Pass the Time

I opened my eyes to a dark room, I couldn't see anything but a small amount of lights shining under the door from the hallways.

There was a small pounding in my head, a minor hang over from last nights drinking games with the boys. I went to climb out of bed but felt a weight on my body.

I looked down at Leah's sleeping figure on my bare chest. I smiled to my self and moved some of her blond hair out of her eyes. She looked so peaceful in this state.

I looked at her face, it was all scrunched up and honestly really cute. It reminded me of the first time we ever slept together. It was probably the best night of my life so far. I remember every detail, but I especially remember when we just laid together admiring each other and that little spark in her bright blue eyes. I wish I could see that spark now.

A cool breeze entered the room as the air conditioner kicked on, which made her snuggle in closer to my side. I wrapped my arm protectively around her and kissed her head. I settled back down into the mattress with my girl in my arms and drifted off in to a dreamless sleep.

~

We were all in the living room talking about the plans for today. I see Mady pull out her phone and, I'm guessing, send a quick text before slipping it back in her pocket. Next thing I know my phone is vibrating in my pocket. She looks up at me and raises an eye brow. I guess she just texted me.

I pulled out my phone and opened the text.

'take her out! we neeeeed to plan her bday!!! and 2 do that we need her OUT of the house. :)'

I glared up at her and she just winked.

Liam was in the middle of telling us what him and Danielle were going to do (which I'm assuming is a lie if Mady meant that everyone was going to help plan the party) when I grabbed Leah's hand, pulling her off the couch, and started up the stairs.

"Well, we are going to the beach." I said as I dragged a giggling Leah behind me. I yanked her into the room and she sat on the bed.

"What if I don't want to go." She asked as I began packing a bag of stuff I assumed we might need.

"You don't get a choice." I said. The tone in my voice sounded like I was joking, but I wasn't.

"But-"

"No. No buts. I know your going to say you don't want to go, but once we get there you wont want to leave." It happened last time, so she cant say that I am wrong.

"Fine." She easily gave in and walked to her closet pulling out a small box full of random two-pieces.

"You should wear that little black and blue two piece." I wiggled my eyebrows She blushed and started rummaging through the box again.

~

I parked the car and slipped my sunglasses and hat on before jumping out and jogging over to Leah's side. She slipped out and followed me to the back to get our bags. I gave her the lightest bag that consisted of our extra clothes and I carried the heavier bag with some snacks in it.

I followed Leah's footsteps as she led us to the part of the beach, we found out that no one really ever goes to. So hopefully there wouldn't be that much cameras or fans.

I guess she found place she liked to keep our bags when she stopped, setting her belongings on the hot sand before lifting her shirt over her head. I took a minute to admire her tan skin and perfect curves. She isn't all that skinny, but that didn't matter. She was still as beautiful as ever, and nothing could change that or my feelings for her.

I took off my shirt as well, my eyes still glued to her as she slipped her cut offs down her legs and placed them next to her folded shirt. I took my hat off setting it on my shirt before slinging her over my shoulder and running into the water.

"My God Harry!" she squealed. "I really don't want to get my hair wet." she was now beating on my back.

"umm...your hair is getting wet." I argued back as I took her off my shoulder and held her bridle style.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "I swear if you-"

I cut her off by dropping her on her bum in the water. I stood there waiting for her to resurface and when she did she was moving hair out of her face and spitting salt water out of her mouth. She looked up at me with no expression and then slapped my arm.

I gasped as I felt a small sting from her hand and the water. Then I started laughing.

"Finally, your completely wet." I winked.

"Save the dirty talk for later Styles." She winked back and kissed my cheek.

I turned my back to her and crouched down a bit. "Hop on." I felt her hands on my shoulders and with in the next few seconds her legs were wrapped around my waist. I started walking into the deeper part of the water, and it got surprisingly warmer (I swear I didn't do anything).

Once we got to a few yards out I stopped and let her down. She stood in front of me with her hands on my waist looking up at me.

"You are so beautiful." I moved a strand of hair off her cheek and tucked it behind her ear.

"Well, your pretty handsome too." She bit her lip. I let my hands rest on her lower back and rubbed circles in her soft skin.

"Have I mentioned how sexy you look in this thing?" I asked as I squeezed her back side. She yelped and slapped my arm again causing me to laugh.

"Have I told you how much I love these yellow trunks on you?" she asked. I felt her slip two of her fingers under the waist band and move them over my hip bones.

I smirked down at her. I wiggled my toes against hers, nearly scaring the piss out of her as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I brought my lips to her ear and whispered.

"If I were you I'd stop, because as much I'd want to I don't think its all that appropriate public behavior to take you right here." I smirked as I felt goose bumps raise on her skin.

"You wouldn't?"

"You want to try me?" I challenged.

She pulled away and took my face in her hands, "I might take you up on that offer." She leaned in and brushed our noses together.

"Later." she whispered against my lips just before she crashed them together.


	12. Getting Ready

Mady POV:

"Okay, on the list so far is: cake, snacks, wine, beer, water, lights, streamers, music. Anything else?" I look around the circle of people.

"I can't think of anything." Perrie answered.

"What about the guest list?" Dani threw in. Dang it I forgot the guest. How could I forget that?!

"Well most of her family doesn't live around here." I said as I started jotting down names of any close friends, relatives, I honestly didn't know who to invite.

"Ok, well I have: Bethany, Eric, Avery, and Toby." We really didn't have that many friends here. I sent those people a quick text asking them to come to the party and only one said they were for sure coming.

"Well, we don't need a large group of people to have a party right?" Niall said, "As long as there is alcohol there is always a party." he laughed.

"Very true." I pointed and smiled before going back and writing down a quick little detail.

"Well when are we going to go do all this?" Liam asked.

"Why don't all the girls go get the cake sorted out and us guys can go get the other things then we can meet up somewhere." Louis suggested. I agree, I don't really feel like letting any of these guys help pick out what kind of cake to get Leah.

"That sounds fine." Perrie nodded.

"Okay then, lets go." I said as I stood up and reached for my keys.

~

Us three girls walked into the local bakery looking for just the right cake, and I knew Leah loved these pastries.

"What can I help you girls with?" A light gray/brown headed lady with baby pink lips asked.

"Hey Sandy." I smiled, "We are looking to get Leah a cake for her birthday."

"Oh hello darling. Well, why don't you come to the back and we can talk about it." She walked to the back and we followed closely behind. "It seems that it was only yesterday Leah was working here." She sighed.

For about three years Leah worked here with Sandy, but had to quit about a year ago. She said she wishes she didn't, but I'm sure Sandy would hire her again in a heart beat.

Sandy pulled out a small paper pad and a pen then looked up at us. "so what kind of cake?"

"Think she likes the chocolate." I answered. "Oh, and can we have a small three tired cake?"

"Of course. Now what frosting?" I looked at the other girls to get their opinion.

"Butter cream is always good." Danielle nodded.

"Good choice. Do you want all of it in frosting, or fondant?" Sandy wrote it down then looked back up.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't like fondant, so frosting." Sandy nodded.

"What color and any details?"

"I guess a light pink, black white and/or silver details. Possibly some flowers. We have to have a '20' on the top though." Perrie said. I could see what she was going for and it sounded cute.

"Okay, well when should I have it ready?"

"Ummmm....tomorrow at six okay?" I asked. I hope she can get it ready in time.

"That will be perfect." Sandy smiled as she tore the paper off the pad and laid it on the table.

"Thank you so much." I hugged her, "Well we better get going. We will be back tomorrow."

We walked out the door and back to the car when Perrie received a text from Zayn. "Oh my God." She laughed then showed us the cheesy picture.

Zayn had a pair of those slinky kind of glasses that were suppose to look like eyeballs.

With in seconds all us girls were in fits of laughter.

~

We had met up with the boys and helped them finish shopping then headed back to the house. We were now going through the check list and sorting everything out. Once we were done the guys helped me hide it in the hall closet, somewhere Leah very rarely looks.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I saw it was Harry.

'Hey. we are headed back. we would have stayed longer but some paps spotted us. I hope you got everything done. it might take a while to get home though because there is a crowd of girls. see ya soon.'

I texted him back : 'we are done! everything is checked off :)'

'Great!!!!!!!' was his response.

"Well, any one up for a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, what movie?" I pulled out a box full of movies and dropped it on Liam's lap.

"You pick." I laughed and took a seat on the couch a few feet away from him, but Louis was quick to fill that space.

"How about The Avengers?" Louis looked at Liam and then at me with a boyish smile.

I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah. That's one of my favorite movies." I smiled.

"Mine too." he said.

I could have sworn I was dreaming when he sent me a quick wink before putting the DVD in.


	13. Party Time

Mady's POV:

"Since it is your birthday, and I'm sure Harry has plans for you two tonight, so why don't us girls go get our nails done and all that." I smiled while Leah's finished curling her hair.

"That sounds good." she answered.

"Okay, let me go tell the other girls." I said. I walked down to the living room where the others were and told them our plans. Perrie and Danielle rushed off to their room to get ready.

"Harry, at six I need you to go to this bakery just down the street and pick up the cake. And once we leave you can start setting everything up but keep the backdoors closed and the blinds closed." I instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." he saluted me then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Come on girls! Hurry up!" I shouted. In the next minute all three girls ran down the stairs, hall, and out the door. I waved by to the boys before loudly slamming the door behind me.

~

Leah's POV:

"So do you feel any older yet?" Danielle asked. I diverted my gaze from my feet to her.

"Not really." I shrugged and looked back down as the Asian lady slipped my foot into a bag of hot wax.

"Well, you look older." Perrie added.

"Well thanks." I laughed.

"Yeah, I think I already see a gray hair." Mady poked my head.

"Just you wait till you turn twenty-one. You will have more gray hairs that you already do." I countered.

"Wow." her eyes were wide, "That's cold." I laughed and turned my attention back to the lady sitting in front of me. "I really like that color." I looked over at Mady.

"Thanks I like yours too." I looked down at her pampered feet. She had choose a hot red color that looked really good on her.

Mady let out a small gasp, we all looked over at her as she pulled her phone out.

"Don't worry, it was just a text." She laughed. She looked back down to there phone before sending the person a text and placing it under her leg.

"Toes are done, time for nails." Perrie smiled as she hopped off of the chair and waddled over to a booth and sitting down smiling like an idiot over to us.

"She can be so childish." Mady laughed.

I gave her a confused look, "Look who is talking."

 

Harry's POV:

I had picked the cake up already, and it looked really good. We were almost done with the decorations, just a few more lights to hang up and we only had about forty minutes till the girls got home. According to Mady.

I went into Leah's room and looked through her closet to pick out the perfect dress. I saw a silky white one in the very back, it looked nice so I pulled it out. It had beading along the top of it and it looked like it would be some what tight on her. Perfect.

I placed it on the bed. along with some black heels that I was quiet fond of. I took a piece of paper, wrote her note and headed back down stairs.

"Ok mate, we're done." Niall said dusting off his hands and walking into the kitchen followed by the other boys.

"Well, we might as well go and get dressed, I'm guessing the girls will be here soon?" Louis asked as he leaned on the counter top and bit into an apple.

"Yeah. Then we can just hide out back." I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to shower." Liam said turning his back to us and stalking down the hall.

"I guess I should too. See you in a bit." I waved them off and skipped up the stairs.

I hope this night goes as planned.

~

Leah's POV:

I walked in to the house expecting to see the boys to be sitting around on their phones, but when I walked in I didn't see or hear anything.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

Danielle shrugged, "Liam told me they were going out to eat, but I didn't think they would take this long."

"Well, I'm going to my room and getting ready for bed. Peace out." Perrie announced as she skipped over to her room door. We all went our separate ways to get ready for bed, and I hoped the boys would be back soon.

I walked into my room and pulled out my phone to send a quick text to Harry, but before I could I noticed some things laid out on my bed. A tight white dress, I bought but honestly never really planned to wear, and some black heel the I have only worn twice. Next to the shoes was a folded piece of paper with my name on it. I picked it up and unfolded it to read.

'Hey babe, I have a great date planned for tonight. Put this on and text me when you are all dressed. Can't wait to see your beautiful face xx -H'

I smiled and put the note on my dresser before shimming out of my clothes and stepping into the dress. It was a tight fit, but made my chest looks fuller and I'm sure Harry's going to love that. I pulled on the heels and stood in front of the full length mirror. I have to admit, I looked pretty hot. I finished touching up my hair and pulled it into a side ponytail. I texted Harry telling him that I was dressed and ready to go.

I took one last look in the mirror and walked out of my bed room. I got half way down the stairs and I spotted Harry standing against the bar with his head down looking at his phone. He was wearing a white button up shirt with loose fitting black slacks. He looked amazing!

He head snapped up when he heard my heels click against the wood floor. He eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Damn." Was all he said, "I'm glad I picked that." I blushed and walked closer. He took me into his arms and kissed my cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I answered and he started to lead me towards the back yard. I was a little confused, but I decided to see what he had up his sleeve.

I heard him chuckle before he opened the double French doors, and I was beyond amazed.

There was a small table with small sandwiches and little finger foods and on another table beside it was a three tiered baby pink cake with such delicate detailing and a big glittery '20' on top.

"Happy Birthday!!" Everyone shouted. I looked around and saw all the girls and boys dressed pretty nice.

"Thanks!" I said. I was sure my smile reached my ears.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Louis shouted.

 

It was about eight thirty and Louis had just finished his fourth beer so he came up with the great idea to play spin the bottle. Just as we were about to start there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Mady said as she did a very wobbly jog over to the door. She opened it and I was immediately out of my seat.

"Avery you made it!" I shouted and pulled the strawberry blond headed girl in my arms.

"Leah! Happy birthday!! It's been for ever since we got together." Avery gushed.

"I know! well come meet every one." I pulled the giggling girl behind me through the house to the back door.

"Everybody, this is Avery. Avery this is: Harry, Danielle, Liam, Perrie, Louis, Niall, and of course you know Mady." I smiled as she waved.

"Hi everybody." She blushed.

"We were just about to play spin the bottle, you wanna play?" Louis gave her a creepy smile and slurred all his words.

"Favorite party game." She laughed as I led her to the circular table. She took the seat in between me and Niall ready to start the game.

We had been playing the game for about an hour now, and we only have three bottles of beer left. I decided that it was about time to stop before someone barfed all over the lawn.

Dani got up from her seat, her leopard print dress riding up a bit, and went over two large speakers and started to play a song. How did I not notice those till now?

A Thousand Years started to quietly play, and I saw Harry stand up beside me.

"Can I have a dance?" he extended his hand out to me which I excepted. I stood up from the table as he led me under neath the tree with fairy lights strung all in it.

I rested my arms on his shoulders while his were on my waist. I felt a little awkward at first because we were the only people dancing, but then out of the corner of my eye I saw Perrie and Zayn join us. I lightly giggled when I heard him quietly whine, "I don't like to dance." Perrie just shook her head placing his hands on her hips and then wrapping hers around his neck.

Next couple to join was Danielle and Liam, following them were Mady and Louis. I'm sure she was screaming on the inside.

I kind of felt bad because Niall didn't have anyone, but then I saw him and Avery get up from the table and walk over. Well, I'm glad he isn't the odd ball out.

I turned my attention back to Harry who still had his eyes fixed on me. He kissed my forehead and I rested my head on his chest. I could feel his heart beat and it ignited a warm feeling inside of me knowing I was the one making his heart skip a few beats.

He rested his head on mine as we rocked back and forth. I felt so secure in his arms, I trust him with my everything. He is my world, and he has told me many times before that I was his.

"You want to come inside with me?" I heard his deep voice whisper in my ear with his hot breath fanning across my neck. I looked up at him and nodded. A smirk found its way to his face as he took my hand and pulled me through the other couples to the house.

I saw Mady eye us suspiciously as a smile slowly made its way on her lips. I just ignored her as Harry pulled me inside and closed the door, he also made sure the blinds were securely closed before turning back to me.I gasped as he took my face between his hands and kissed my lips. The kiss was full of love and lust. Defiantly the best kiss of the night.

My fingers found their way up his neck and into his hair. I lightly tugged on his hair making him moan in my mouth. I felt his hands tap my thighs, telling me to jump so I did. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started walking down the hall. When I knew he was at the stairs, I dropped down taking his hand in mine and leading him up to my room.

I pulled him in and he closed the door locking it behind us. I went a head and pulled my shoes off throwing them off to the side. Harry came up to me connecting our lips once again. I slowly sat down on the bed and laid back, taking him down with me.

He pulled away, his breathing deep and labored, resting his forehead against mine rubbing our noses together.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked. He better not be having doubts now.

"Harry, It's my twentieth birthday, and it's been a long time. I'm positive." I reassured him as he sat back up pulling me up with him.

He sweetly connected our lips as his hand went to my back and started unzipping my dress.


	14. Happy Birthday Baby

Mady's POV:

Leah and Harry were still in the house doing who knows what, and I don't really think I wanted to know. We were all cleaning up the decorations, food and trash except Niall and Avery. They were still sitting at the table each with a beer bottle in hand. I smiled and shook my head as Niall threw his head back laughing at something she said.

"You sure your okay with that?" Zayn came up beside me pointing to the table.

"Yeah, Its totally fine." I said nodding to reassure him. He nodded back and went back to help Liam with the lights in the tree. Louis was taking all the finger foods back into the house to be refrigerated while me and the girls were picking up the trash.

"Do you think she liked it?" Perrie asked.

"Yeah, she was never one to have big parties, I'm sure this was perfect." I said

"She looked like she had fun, even if all we did was eat, play a few games and dance." Dani backed me up.

"Yeah. Did everyone have fun?" I asked a bit louder. Everyone shouted a yes or nodded their head. I'm glad this night turned out well for everyone. 

 

Niall's POV:

Avery and I had been talking for a little over an hour now since the 'party' ended. This girl truly amazed me, she wasn't one to hold back. First she asked me to dance and second she has already asked for my number.

Another thing that surprised me was that Avery was on her, maybe, fifth beer and she was barley slurring her words, so she can consume a pretty good amount of alcohol and still be some what sober.

"So this guy didn't even take a complete sip before he practically exploded everywhere." She laughed, which caused me to laugh too. She was telling me a bout the time she went to a bar with her sister for the first time and how everything went terrible.

She was still laughing and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Her somewhat red and blonde hair hung over her shoulder and her musical laugh filling my ears. Her phone vibrated with a notification and she looked down to check it.

"Oh shit, I have to leave." She sighed as she stood up.

"I'll walk you out." I said and stood up as well.

"Mady," she called, "I have to leave."

"Okay, well thanks for coming by. Leah loved catching up with you." she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks for inviting me, I enjoyed it." She said before turning around to face me.

"Lets head this way." I said as I walking in front of her and into the house and towards the front door. I opened the door for her, but she stopped in the door way.

"I'm glad we met. I had fun tonight." She smiled at me. Her smile melted my heart. Is that weird?

"I'm glad we met too. We should get to know each other better." I nodded.

"Well, you have my number." She winked. It totally caught me off guard when she leaned over and kissed my cheek. She waved goodbye as she walked down the porch and climbed into her car.

I shut the door, making sure to lock it, and going back outside to help the others clean up. I collected the empty beer bottles and throwing them in the trash bag.

"Well you and Avery hit it off pretty well." Liam commented.

"Yeah, she was nice." I shrugged, trying to keep the smile of my face.

"By the way you were laughing, she was more than just 'nice'" Zayn laughed. I looked up at Mady, who seemed to be waiting on my answer along with the others, she just smiled and did a small nod. I guess she was telling me to go a head and spill it.

"She is amazing." I smiled.

"Well, she was totally in to you." Mady said. I looked at her confused. "When we were playing spin the bottle and she whispered something to me, she said that you were really fit and she was really into you." She nodded.

"Oh." was all I could say. It's kind of awkward to have her tell me that another girl was in to me.

"I think we are all done." Perrie said as she dusted her hands off.

"Well, I'm going to stay down stairs for a while, and give Harry ad Leah time to...um...finish up." Mady said. We all burst out laughing following her into the house.

 

Leah's POV:

Harry's sweaty body collapsed down on top of me. We were both out of breath and our hearts were racing.

I ran my fingers through his hair getting rid of all the tangles. His arms were shaking as he lifted himself up rolling on to his back beside me. He stretched his arm out pulling me into his side. I snuggled up close to him so I could feel his heat was radiating off of him. My head was on his chest drawing weird shapes on his hip.

"You okay?" He whispered.

I smiled, "I'm great."

"Good." He smiled and rubbed my arm. "Second times better than the first." he laughed.

"I'd say." I giggled. His breathing was slowly calming down along with mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my head, "Happy birthday baby."


	15. I'm Not Sure

Leah's POV:

I woke up completely bare next to Harry, who was still naked as well. I carefully rolled out of bed making sure not to wake him and walked to the bathroom. I quickly got dressed in a plain t-shirt and shorts before walking down to the kitchen. I heard a few voices giggling, and when I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes I saw Mady sitting on the counter and Niall on a bar stool with his phone in hand.

"Hey, you two." I said. I crossed the kitchen in search of some apple juice and a cup.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" Mady answered me.

"I'm not sure, just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." I shrugged as I poured half a glass of juice before going and standing beside her. "What are you doing up?" I asked both of them.

"I woke up earlier and decided to come see if anything was on the telly, but there wasn't." Niall looked up at me for a second and then looked back down to his phone.

"Then I woke up because I heard noises down here." Mady glared at Niall, who just chuckled with out looked at us.

"What are you so engrossed in?" I asked. Since I've been down here he has barely taken his eyes off his phone.

"Avery." Was all Mady said before taking a drink of water. "He has asked me for her twitter, Instagram, snapchat, tumblr, Facebook, everything." She laughed.

"Wow. your turning into a stalker." I laughed. Niall's head snapped up and I saw a mild blush on his cheeks. "You really like her?"

"Yeah." he said in a guilty tone, "Is that bad? I mean I only met her last night and we were texting until I fell asleep last night and this morning."

"It's not bad. Quick, yes, but not bad." I said.

"I'm surprised she fell for you so fast." Mady jumped in.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, she has always kind of been stand-offish around boys since her last break up. The guy cheated on her and just stood her up on a date." Niall nodded his head in understanding.

"Maybe we can go see a movie today, you want to invite her?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Would that be weird? Like I said I've only known her for-"

"Niall stop. If you really like her invite her. I'm sure she was planning on staying in her apartment alone like always anyway." Mady said. Niall nodded before sending her a quick text. With in a few minutes she texted back saying that she could and that she would meet us at the house.

"I'm going back up stairs." announced as I took the last sip of Apple juice, putting the glass next to the sink and slugging up the stairs.

When I entered my room, Harry was on his back rubbing the back of his hands over his eyes. I smiled to my self when I saw he feet hanging off the end of the bed. I walked back over to my side and laid down next to him propped up on my elbow.

"Good morning." I whispered and moving so misplaced ringlets off his forehead. He removed his hands from his eyes and gave me a small smile.

"Morning babe." He slurred, "How long have you been up?"

"Oh, just a few minutes." I said and ran my fingers over his little stubble starting to grow along his jaw. He hummed in satisfaction and leaned into my touch.

"So what do we have planned for today?" He asked turning on his side giving me a good view of his bare tattooed chest.

"We kind of thought we would go see a movie later. And after that, I'm not sure." I answered. He nodded his head and sat up running his fingers through his hair.

"But first you have to get dressed." I smiled.

"But I don't want to, I want to go out naked for everyone to see." He said sarcastically.

"Well, I personally don't want anyone eyeing what is all mine." I whispered as I kissed his cheek.

"All yours indeed." He laughed and pecked my lips before stepping out of bed to retrieve his cloths and walking to the bathroom.

~

Shockingly enough we got into the movies with out any trouble with fans or anyone of that sort. We were having a bit of a dilemma about what movie to see. The girls had wanted to go see Endless Love, but the boys wanted to see That Awkward Moment. Eventually we found common ground and decided to go see About Last night.

We were actually some of the only people there, besides a small group of boys and girl and one older couple sat in the back.

Harry and I were on the outside and Perrie and Zayn were on the other end of the group. Avery made it, and was sat between Niall and Mady, who was sitting by Louis.

The lights dimmed down and the commercials started to roll. Suddenly I smelt this awful smell. It made me want to gag.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Harry. He sniffed the air a few times and shook his head.

"No. What does it smell like."

I scrunched my nose up, "Rubbish. Fish, peanuts, and pickles."

"Well, you have a strong sense of smell, because I smell nothing." He whispered back.

The movie finally started, and so far it was pretty good. When Miles Teller gets hit by the car I laugh so hard my eyes started to water. Everyone's laughter slowly dies down and I smell that revolting odor again, it hit me harder than it did the last time.

"I have to go to the restroom." I told Harry before standing up and stepping over his legs to get out. I practically sprinted up the isle to get to the door. Luckily the nearest restroom was right next to our theater. I bust through the door and quickly found an open stall.

I dropped to my knees and everything in my stomach came up. I sat there for about ten minutes trying to stop shaking and to catch my breath. I flushed the toilet and stood to my feet. I walked to the sink to wash my hands and mouth off then I took a quick swig of water, spitting it out and wiping my mouth. I took a deep breath and walked out to go back into the theater, I hope I dont smell. When I got back, I took my seat and Harry leaned over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. He nodded in understand and kissed my temple then directing his attention back to the movie. 

I felt Mady nudge my arm and I looked over at her. She gave me a concerned look but I just gave her a shrug, telling her it was no big deal. I could tell she didn't really believed me but decided to drop the subject for now.

Hope fully I can relax and enjoy the rest of the movie with out any more problems.


	16. I lost my Appetite

After the movie everyone decide to go out for an early dinner. The boys insisted on Red Lobster, but I wasn't sure if I could deal with any fish or anything fish related. I didn't voice my opinion so we ended up going there.

There were only a few girls that asked for pictures with the boys and even with us girls. One girl asked who Avery was, and when Niall said she was our friend the girl nodded saying a joking 'whatever' before pulling her phone out. As she turned to walk away I saw she was on Twitter and she was twitting something about Niall possibly having a girlfriend.

This is only Avery's second day with us and she is already getting roped into an ass full of drama. I'm sure something about her will be trending before we are done eating.

The waitress finally seated us in a large circular booth in a far corner. We were all laughing and talking about the movie when a waiter finally came to take our order. He was a short older man. He had a trimmed up beard and the middle of his head was bald, the tag on his shirt said that his name was Walter. He had a ruler tattooed on his forearm, to be honest he looked a little like a pedophile to me.

"What can I get you folks?" He asked. His voice was pretty high for a grown man. We all ordered our drinks and went back to discussing the movie. I looked around the table. I bit my lip trying to hide a smile when I saw that Niall's arm was draped over Avery's shoulders.

Walter came back with our drinks and asked if we were ready to order, which we were.

"I'll have the hand battered fish and chips." Harry ordered, "What do you want?" he turned to me.

"Umm, I'll take the bar harbor salad." I said and handed the man my menu. While the others began to order Harry leaned down to my ear.

"Are you sure your okay? You usually never get salads." He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Seafood just doesn't sound very fulfilling right now. I guess I just lost my appetite." I told him. That was somewhat a lie but also the truth.

"You usually always get shrimp here." He pressed on. I grabbed his face and looked directly into his eyes.

"Harry, don't worry. I'm fine. I just feel like trying something new." He nodded his head and then kissed my nose. I leaned into his side when he wrapped his arm around my waist as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So Avery, are you like officially back in town?" Mady turned to Avery.

"Well, I decided to drop UNI so yeah. I just have a few more things to move from my dorm to my apartment." She smiled and took a sip of her lemonade. "How long are you boys in town?"

"Um, we have a few more days here and then we have to head back off to London to write some more music." Liam answered.

Wow. Only a few more days. When he said that I felt Harry's arm tighten around me. Time flies bye.

"Oh." Avery seemed a little disappointed. Niall rubbed her arm to comfort her.

"But then we will be back for more interviews and promotions." Niall added. Avery nodded her head just as Walter came back with a tray full of food. He passed everything out before dashing back off to wherever he came from.

Louis took a bite of his lobster and made a weird high pitch noise, I'm guessing he was satisfied.

"This is the best seafood I've ever had." He praised. We all laughed and continued to feast on our food. 

About half way through dinner I was feeling nauseous again. I decided I was done eating for now and just sat back and carried on a conversation with everyone else.

Once Harry was done he sat back and rest his hand on my thigh rubbing his thumb over some exposed skin due to a rip in my jeans. I offered him a warm smile which he mirrored. I know he can tell that I'm not doing good, I don't want him to worry, but it still warms my heart to know he cares.

 

By the time we left I'm sure we were all stuffed and when we went out to the car, there was a medium size group of girls waiting there for us.

We politely pushed through them and made it too the car. I hopped in the drivers seat and started the engine. There was really no way out because of all the girls behind us and a small little Volkswagen in front of us. But, luckily, a man came and got into the Volkswagen and cranked it up. As he back up out of the parking space I drove through. We made it out safely with out any trouble and with out running over anyone's feet. 

Once we got home Danielle asked if anyone wanted to play a card game. I was pretty tiered but I guess one game wouldn't hurt. She pulled out a deck of Uno cards and set them in the middle of the table. We all gathered around at took our seat while Perrie shuffled the cards up and delta them out.

"I'll go first." Zayn said. He flipped the top card on the deck over, and it was a green three. He looked at his cards carefully before laying down a green nine. It was the Liam's turn, he laid down a blue nine. Dani placed a blue two and Avery placed a blue four. I'm guessing Niall didn't have a blue or a four, so he drew from the deck. He smiled as he laid down a blue 'draw two' card and looked at Louis.

"You cheeky, little bastard." He said in disbelief. Niall just laughed and shrugged.

"Sorry mate." Louis flipped him off while Harry took his turn. Harry laid down a reverse and smiled at Louis and Niall. Louis smirked down at his cards and slapped down a wild: draw four.

"You little shit." Niall said. Louis just shrugged.

"Sorry mate." He mocked him. Niall just rolled his eyes and drew the four cards.

Perrie had won the first game and they were about to start another one, but I felt like I was going to pass out then and there so I thought it would be best to just go on back to my room.

"I have to go to bed, or I'll pass out down here." I said as I stood from the table. Harry stood as well with out saying a word and following me to the stairs.

"Goodnight Leah." Mady called out.

"Night Mady." I answered back.

I walked into my room and face planted on my bed. Harry quietly closed and locked the door behind him.

"Leah, babe, what up?" He asked me. I felt the bed dip down beside me and turned my head.

"Nothings wrong." I said again. He just huffed and eyed me suspiciously. I felt like a little kid getting punished.

"Something is. You were in the restroom for ten whole minutes at the movies, and after that you have been acting a little weird. I just want to know if you're ok." His eyes were clouded over with sadness.

"At the movies, that fish smell just got to me. I went to the restroom and I got sick. After that everyone wanted to go to Red Lobster, and I didn't want to say no so that's why I got a salad instead of shrimp." I explained. I know my story sound weird, but hey it's the truth.

"And why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Voice sounded a little hurt.

"I didn't want you to worry." I shrugged.

"Next time, let me worry and tell me if something is wrong." He lifted my chin up so I was looking directly at him. "Do you understand me?"

I nodded my head and he kissed my lips. He pulled me up off the bed to pull the duvet back, allowing me to climb under it. He slipped right in beside me wrapping his arms around my waist.

I barely heard him whisper the words "I love you" before I drifted off into sleep.


	17. Not. Possible.

*3 days later*

 

Leah's POV:

Last night we all went to a club and came home really late. Everyone was drinking and dancing and having fun. I'm sure they are going to regret it this morning. Mady and I were the only ones to stay sober so we were the only ones up at nine in the morning.

Well, I actually woke up as eight because I got sick again. I really think I'm coming down with something. Luckily Harry didn't wake up so hopefully he won't find out.

Mady's A.D.D kicked in, so she is cleaning the kitchen because she claims that it was too messy. I was cleaning out the fridge, getting rid of half of our food because it was way over the expiration date.

"Is today trash day?" I asked. That's really random question, but it just popped in my head when I changed out the garbage bag.

"Yeah. I think it is." She nodded and went back to scrubbing the counter top.

I sighed and walked down the hall way and emptied all the trash cans from the bathrooms and laundry room in the garbage bag. I left the bag at the end of the stairs when I went up to Mady and I's rooms. I took her small purple waste bin with me to my room.

To my surprise there was nothing in the bin beside my bed, I was expecting something to be in there due to the night of my birthday, if you know what I mean. I walked across the hall to the bathroom and checked the bin in there.

Nothing.

I know most people wouldn't be so worried about there not being any trash, but I was. If there was any trash in my room, it should be a wrapper and a condom. But there wasn't anything.

I quietly ran back to my room and checked my calendar. My period.

I'm late.

I was suppose to start three days ago. I haven't even been one day late in about six years. My mind is racing with all the possibilities. I could only think of one thing.

No used condom anywhere, and I'm late.

I ran back down stairs and emptied the bin taking the full garbage bag out to the curb. I ran back inside and walked over to Mady.

"Hey Mady, can we uh talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" she said drying her hands off on the dish towel and placing it on the work top. I turned on my heel and went to sit down at the table. Mady followed and wearily took a seat next to me. "Leah, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice strained.

"You know at the movies when I was gone for a few minutes?" She nodded, "Well, I could smell this awful smell of fish, peanuts, and pickles. I asked Harry if he smelled it, but he couldn't. So later on I felt like I was going to get sick because of it and that's why I was gone so long. Then I got sick again this morning. I'm late for my period. I couldn't find a used condom from the other night." I looked at her with wide eyes waiting for her to put the pieces together.

"Are you?" she left the sentence hanging there.

"I don't know." My voice was barley louder than a whisper.

"Do you want a test?" Mady asked. I nodded my head, no longer trusting my voice. We grabbed our jackets and slipped our shoes on. I wrote out a quick note telling the others where we were going, not why, just in case someone woke up. 

Mady grabbed her keys and we ran to the car. I didn't even have my seat belt on before she backed out of the drive was and went to the nearest drug store.

My hands were sweating the whole ride there I an them over my legs a few times, but that didn't make anything better.

"Leah, it's gonna be okay." Mady tried to calm me down.

"How do you know? If I really do have....a baby growing inside me, this will ruin Harry's life, and possibly mine." I rushed out.

"You know he wold be supportive of you, and so would the rest of us." Her voice was a little shaky, she was nervous too.

"I know, but he would never be around, the other would have to go back- wait I don't even know if i'm pregnant." I took a deep breath. Mady parked the car close by the front door.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked. I nodded and followed her lead as she ot out of the car and walked into the store.

It wasn't really hard to find the pregnancy tests. They were right in the front of the store. There wasn't a lot to choose from so we just got two of the First Responces, and Mady thought it would be good to get me a large bottled water too.

We checked out and went to the car. I really hope no one is awake when we get there. On our way home it seemed like we hit every freaken red light.

"Leah, you need to drink the water. Not all of it, just half." She instructed while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Why just half?" I ask and took a few gulps of water.

"You have to take two test. that way you can just take them at the same time." I nodded and continued to drink the water. When we got home I had Mady go in first to see if anyone was up. Luckily no one was, so I brought the tests to the restroom by the kitchen.

"I'll wait right here." Mady said crossing her arms and standing right in front of the door. I nodded and walked into the restroom, both test and water bottle in hand.

With in a minutes I was finished. I placed then on the sink and stepped out of the restroom closing the door behind me. I was shaking so bad that I couldn't even see straight. My hands were sweating and my legs felt like they were going to give out any second. After three minutes Mady put her hand on the door knob and looked at me.

"Do you you want to check, or should I?" Mady asked.

"Please?" was all I said. She knew I could look at them for my self at the moment. She nodded and walked in. I followed after, not even glancing at the sink. I sat on the toilet lid with my head in my hands.

I looked up and Mady had both test in her hands. Her eyebrows were furrowed together. The longer she stared at the test the softer her face became.

She looked up at me and opened her mouth about to say something but then changed her mind. But she didn't need to say anything. The look in her eyes said it all.

I can't believe this.


	18. Positive?

Leah's POV:

"When should I tell him? or better yet should I tell him?" I was freaking out.

"Your going to have to tell him sometime." Mady shrugged.

"I just don't want him to worry once he has to leave. Just imagine how everyone will react. " I ran my hands over my face.

"Well, if I were you I would bring it up to him tonight. so he has a few days for it to sink in before they leave." Mady said leaning over the counter. I nodded and walked around the bar to the sink.

"Should we get breakfast started?" I asked. She nodded and got everything out to make waffles.

 

~

 

We decided to get some exercise today and go on a hike and a picnic. All us girls were in shorts and a tank-top along with the guys. It was pretty warm the higher we climbed, but the wind was a little strong

We had settled on a grassy hill to spread out the blankets and food. Most of us were too lazy at the time to make our own food so we ended up driving through Subway on our way here.

The guys insisted on bringing beer and a bottle of wine, but I just stuck with my water bottle. When one of them asked me why I just claimed to have a stomach problem which, depending on how you look at it, is true. Harry squinted his eyes at me, and I shrugged it off saying we'd talk later.

All of us were encircled in our guys arms, well except for Mady, Louis, Avery and Niall. Yeah, for the past few days Avery has been hang out with us when she wasn't busy cleaning out her dorm at UNI.

Anyway, Mady and Louis have become pretty close with in the last couple of days. I see them constantly touching each other, and the other day at dinner I dropped my napkin and when I went to get it I saw Louis hand resting on her thigh. I also happen to see Avery and Niall holding hands too. As far as we know he hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend, but they were close enough to acting like it.

"It feels nice to be up here away from all, that." Zayn said pointing to the city in front of us. That one of the best things about this location, it has the best city view. Everyone nodded their head in agreement with Zayn.

I saw Liam get up and dust his pants and hands off offering one down to Danielle. "I think we're going to go walk around." Danielle giggled as she stood from the ground and followed her boyfriend to the other side of the hill, out of view.

"I think we are too." Niall said. He stood up, helping Avery up as well. He didn't let go of her hand while they walked in the same general direction of the other two.

Harry turned to me, "You wanna walk too?" I shrugged my shoulders so he stood to his feet pulling me up as well and then walked the opposite direction of the other couples.

We walked a little ways away and ended up behind a small tree with still a great view of the city. Harry sat down and pulled me between his legs wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I sighed a rested my head back on his chest.

"you feeling ok today?" he whispered in to my hair.

I nodded, "Yeah. I just got sick again this morning and I didn't want to take any chances out here" I explained.

He pulled back and looked at me, "Do you need to go see a doctor?" Yes, actually I do, but you don't know why yet, I thought

"No, it's probably just a little stomach bug." I tried to convince him. He nodded and went back to resting his head on mine.

"I'm going to miss this." He whispered. I nodded against his chest.

"You still have about a week right?" I asked. I felt tears prickling in my eyes. I felt him nod and sigh. "When does your tour start?"

"April." He answered. I nodded and remained quiet.

We stayed like that for the next hour. Just sitting wrapped up in each others arms. I didn't want to be anywhere else.

~

This day had gone by pretty fast. I assume the events from this morning has had my mind on over drive. I was going to have to tell him tonight, I just don't know how, or when. I quietly excused myself from the dinner table and went up to my room. I felt like I was about to have a panic attack. I heard a small knock on the door and a head full of curls popped in.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked walking over to me. I shook my head no and I felt him take a seat on the bed beside me. He took my chin and angled it to where I was looking at him. "What's wrong?" I took his hand away from my face and played with his fingers thinking of the right words to say.

"Okay, this is going to be really weird." I took a deep breath. "Did you use a condom the other night." His furrowed together in concentration.

"I'm pretty sure why?" He asked.

"I didn't find one in the trash this morning, I've been getting sick for the last few days, and I'm late for my period." I said. I was trying to throw hints out to see if he could put the pieces together himself, but he still looked confused. "Harry," I sighed.

"I'm pregnant."

Harry's POV:

Why did she ask me that and why is she telling me all this stuff? I was still confused.

"Harry, " She sighed, "I'm pregnant."

What? Pregnant?

I thought back to her birthday. I knew It felt different, but I could have sworn I used protection. My eyes widen as realization hit me. I didn't use a condom and now Leah's pregnant with my child. I stood abruptly from the bed and starting pasting back and forth.

"Harry?" she whispered. I looked at her and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She reached over to the night stand next to the bed and pulled out a pregnancy text box. She pulled out the test and handed it to me.

Sure enough there were two pink lines. Positive.

I handed it back to her and ran my hands over my face and hair again.

"Harry are you ok?" She asked her voice cracked at the end.

I nodded, "Yeah." I felt like I was trying to convince myself more than I was her. I opened my mouth to say something else but I decided against it and just shook my head. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own when they walk over to the door and walking out of the room, leaving Leah on the bed alone.

I jogged down the stairs, my breathing becoming heavy. I saw a few heads look at me as I turned down the hallway and marched out the back door.

The cold air immediately burnt my lungs with every deep breath I took. I ran my fingers through my hair tugging on hand fulls. I was walking around in circles, shivering, going over everything that just happened.

Leah is pregnant because of me being the forgetful dumb-ass I am. Was I ready to be a father? Was she ready to be a mother? Are we ready to be parents? What will her family think? What will my family think? What would the guys think? What would the girls think? How will this effect our already hectic lives? Oh God, what will management think? What will the fans think?

All these questions were racing in my head at a thousand miles an hour, I didn't even hear the door open until I saw Louis step in front of me.

"Mate, you ran out of the house like a mad man. What wrong?" He asked. I could see his warm breath puff out into my face.

I shook my head and I could feel tears forming in my eyes, "I don't know." I admitted.

"You want to talk about it?" He tilted his head to the side and stuffed his hands in his pockets. I'm sure he was cold.

I sniffed and looked towards the house, making sure the door was closed. "You cant tell any one. None of the boys and not Mady, because I don't even know if she as any idea." I breathed.

"I swear." He nodded.

"L-Leah's Pregnant." I stuttered . His eyes grew wide, and I think he stopped breathing.

"Ohhhhhhhh shit." He said. He didn't move a muscle as he just stared straight at me.

"Yeah. She just told me." I mumbled.

"Is that why your out here?" He sounded surprised. I nodded my head too ashamed to look him in the face. "Man, I haven't been in you shoes, I mean I hope to someday, well not exactly- but anyway! You need to be in there with her. I promise you she went over every bad scenario in her head and you running out on her was probably at the top of that list. And guess what you did? you ran! I don't know if you said anything to her before you ducked out or if you just left her there, but regardless she is up there alone. All she wants is you right now. Before I came out here Mady went up there and ended up getting the door slammed in her face. I know your scared, but think about her. She is scared as hell right now and the father of her newly discovered baby ran out on her in the most tense situation in her life. I know your scared as shit right now too but you need to grow a pair and go be with your girlfriend and soon to be mother of your child." His voice as pretty loud and I hoped the others couldn't hear his out burst.

I never thought Louis, of all people, would be the one to give someone a talk like this. He was right. I left Leah in the most stressful moment of her life. I really don't know what I was thinking leaving her like that. I need to get up there. I nodded at Louis and ran back to the house. I almost broke the door off its hinges when I swung it open and ran down the hall. I skipped about three step at a time to get up to the room faster. 

I swung the door open and my beautiful girl was still sitting on the bed with her head bowed down. She looked up at me and I broke inside. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had obviously been crying, and pretty hard by the way her breathing sounded.

She opened her mouth to say something but I didn't let her. I took two big step over to he, grabbing her face and smashing our lips in a heated kiss.

I pulled away and moved the wet hair out of her face. She looked like a mess, but she was my beautiful mess.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. A stray tear rolling down my cheeks.

She took her soft, small hand and brushed it away. She cupped my face in her hands and connected our lips once again.


	19. A Choice

Leah's POV:

Last night ended better than I expected. After Harry came back we ended up just laying wrapped in each others arms. When we went to bed Harry ended up falling asleep with his head on my stomach. It made me smile knowing that he really was on board with this.

Once we were up we were notified that we were going to have the house to ourselves while the others went out. Mady said it was her idea because she figured that we needed some alone time. 

Harry was making me breakfast, shirtless might I add. while I sat at the bar looking up random things. Most of it having to do with babies and doctors. I peeked over my laptop to see his standing over the sizzling bacon.

"Oh hey, can you make some hash browns too?" I asked.

"Course. " He smiled and winked before attending to the oven once again. When I was pretty much done on the internet for the morning, I walked over to him to get out the bread for toast.

"One or two?" I turned and flapped two pieces of bread in his face. He laughed showing off his dimples and a mouth full of beautiful white teeth.

"Two." He said and kissed my cheek. I sashayed over to the toaster and put all three pieces in. Before returning back over to Harry. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back. I could feel his muscles contract with every move he made.

"Watch out, It's hot." He warned as he took the eggs and bacon off the burners. I let go of his waist and walked to the bar cleaning it off to make room for our plates. Harry made mine placing it in front of me and then when back to fix his. I heard the toaster beep so I hopped up grabbing a small plate to place the golden toast on. I placed it between our place mats and went to retrieve the jelly.

"What kind of jelly?" I asked poking my head around the door.

He pursed his lips and shook his head, "What ever you want." Good choice. I grabbed the grape and went back over to my chair. Harry come up beside me and started digging into his food. I did the same keeping my head down. I don't know how we are ever going to talk about this.

"When did you take the test?" well that's a way to start.

"Yesterday morning." I answered looking over at him, he was already looking at me.

"Does anyone else know?" He looked a little sad. I guess I could understand. It's his child and the possibility of one of his own mates knowing and not telling him would kind of hurt.

"Just Mady. She had to go with me to get the test." I nodded. His face softened, "Did you tell anyone last night?"

He nodded, "Just Louis." then he shoved a fork of eggs into his mouth, "When should we tell the others and our families?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. First of all, are you sure your ready for this? I mean with your career and everything." He placed his fork down and wiped his mouth off before turning his chair so he was fully facing me.

"I'm ready for this and I'm going to be right beside you every step of the way."

I smiled, knowing he really was going to be there, even if he is on the other side of the world on tour, he will be supporting me, us.

But that smile soon faded. "There are other options though." I mumbled. I glanced at Harry and he was frowning. He sighed and stood up tugging on my hand, telling me to stand along with him. We walked over to the couch and sat down at the same time I did.

"What other options?" He sat so where with one of my hands in his. I was sat facing forward so I didn't have to stare directly at him. "The only other option I can think of is leaving, and I am not leaving you. I would die, before I left you with a baby."

I shook my head, "No not that option." I looked up at him before speaking again. "I meant abortion."

He just sat there, not moving a muscle. His face softened as he processed my words. He looked down at my hand and played with my fingers.

"Is that what you want?" His voice was soft and I heard a small crack in it.

"I'm not sure. I just think that at the moment its probably the best choice. Personally I don't think that we are emotionally, let alone, financially ready either. I mean, with your career and all you wouldn't always be there and that would be a pain in the butt when I'm alone. Your management, your fans. I don't want to complicate your life anymore than it is." 

He looked up and shook his head, "You know I would make enough to support you and a child. Every chance I get you know I would fly home to you, even if it was only for a day. I told you I don't care about management. If they ever threated to do anything, I know the boys would stay behind us, and the idiots that those men are they wouldn't risk losing all five of us. As for the fans, they warmed up to you eventually. The true fans would be supportive of us too." He sighed once he was done pleading his case.

I sighed. I know he was right about all of this.

"Would you be ready?" He asked.

"Yes, to be honest I've wanted a kid since I was like fifteen." I laughed, "But now that I have you and now that its real, I'm not so sure anymore."

"If you did have an abortion, what would we tell the guys?" He thought aloud. That is a good question.

"I mean, the only ones that should know is Mady and Louis, so I could tell them it was a miscarriage. That's why I don't really want to share it with the others until we make a choice." I answered.

He grabbed my face and stared me straight in the eye, "I will support any decision you make." I detected a little hint of doubt in his voice, but I nodded my head in understanding. He pulled my face closer and placed a loving kiss on my lips. He pulled away and rubbed his nose against mine before pulling me in for a hug.

I groaned as our chest got smashed together and Harry pulled away looking at me with concern.

"My breast are tender." I mumbled and I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. A huge smile graced his face and he laughed.

"Oh that's too bad." he kissed me again, but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

He checked his phone, "It's Liam, I better take this." He sighed and walked up the stairs to take the call.

I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. I'm glad I finally got that off my chest. I can tell Harry is not 100% on board about the possibility of the abortion. I think in the end it will be the best decision for both of us. 

 

Harry's POV:

I sat on the bed after ending the call with Liam. All he had to tell me was that we had a meeting with management tomorrow afternoon. Why couldn't he just text me that?

Anyway, I was still perched on Leah's bed thinking about what she said down stairs.

I really hope she doesn't go through with the abortion. I know she thinks its best but I can tell that there is a part of her that will greatly regret it later on.

I really hope she changes her mind about the whole thing. 

 

Leah's POV:

Harry came back down stairs and went to the kitchen. "Do you want ice cream?" since when do you eat ice cream in the morning?

"That sounds good." I opened my eyes and sat up. I heard him open the fridge and groan.

"I'll go to the store and get some. Need anything else?" He slipped his shirt and shoes on as I shook my head no, "So no pads or tampons?" he smirked.

"Not funny." I rolled my eyes at him as he went to open the door.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I said back.

Once the door was closed and I heard the car leave the drive way, I pulled out my phone and went back over to my laptop. I opened it up and click on a tab I opened earlier. I scrolled down to find the number I was looking for and dialed it on my phone. I held it to my ear while it rang. Finally a voice sounded from the other end.

"Yes, Hello...I need to schedule an appointment...for an abortion."


	20. I Have To Go

Leah's POV:

The boys had to go to a meeting with a few men from management this afternoon, and luckily they left a few minutes before I had to leave. I got dressed, making sure to dress in loose clothing, and combed my fingers through my hair so it didn't look so bad. I decided to leave it down today since it was a little chilly. I grabbed my purse and wallet before heading down stairs to the kitchen.

The other girls were in the living room watching Teen Mom 2 reruns on MTV. Mady was in the kitchen getting something. I went in there to tell her were I was going, but I didn't mention what.

"Hey where are you going?" She asked as she pulled the popcorn bowl from the microwave.

"I have to go to the doctor." I said and she nodded her head in understanding. I'm glade she didn't question me.

"Does anyone else know about, you know, the baby?" she whispered the last two words.

I nodded, "'Harry said he told Louis, but no one else." She nodded and started her way out of the kitchen but I grabbed her arm. "I want it to stay that way. I just want to find the right time to tell them." She nodded and smile in understanding.

"I wasn't going to tell." I offered her a quick smile and gave her a quick hug before slipped out the back. I told her she could tell the girls I was gone if they brought it up.

It was a somewhat short drive to the clinic I'm glad I didn't have to go far. I sent a quick text to Harry telling it I was going through with it. I didn't have to say what it was because he should know, and besides I didn't want someone else see the text and start asking a butt load of questions. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking into the building.

It wasn't hard to find the office either. I walked into the waiting room and there was surprisingly two other girls in there too. One was sitting next to, who I was guessing, was her mom and another one was sitting by her boyfriend, I'm assuming.

"Hello, can I help you?" a lady behind the counter asked. I walked over so I could check in.

"Um, yes I made an appointment with Dr. Whitney." I said as she typed something into the computer.

"And the name?"

"Leah Anderson."

"Ok thank you, I need you to fill out some paperwork and you can take a seat. The wait will be a while." She told me then closed the little glass door.

I took a seat just as a nurse came out and called a name. The girl with her mother stood up and followed the lady dressing in green scrubs to the back.

My mind is so clouded, I cant even think straight. I pulled out my phone to see that Harry hasn't returned my text yet. I sighed and started on the paperwork. Hopefully everything will go smoothly.

Harry's POV:

Brad, Matthew, and Stan were sitting in front of us around conference table in a hotel we decided to meet up in. I was seated between Louis and Zayn picking at my nails when the men shuffled through their brief cases. I probably would be on my phone but I had to turn it off for the meeting.

"Okay, boys. How is everything going?" Brad started. We all nodded our head.

"Good." Zayn shrugged. That is how he describes everything, literally.

"Great." Niall smiled ear to ear.

"Getting there." Louis shrugged.

"Great." Liam said. What isn't great with him?

"Good." I nodded, still picking at my fingers.

"Good." Brad smiled, "How is vacay with the girlfriends, and fiancé " He directed towards Zayn and he did a little have smile thing. We all nodded and gave the same answers. Louis told them about Eleanor, and they seemed just as shocked as we were. Niall also felt like it would be good to bring up Mady and Avery.

"Okay, lets get on with business. We need to discuss the new music." Stan said and pulled out a few more papers.

I couldn't concentrate on anything that was being said. I would nod occasionally to make it seem like I was following along, but I was really thinking bout Leah and the baby, and the possible abortion. I didn't really want her going through with it and I plan on telling her tonight. I know she thinks that it is too early and she thinks we aren't ready, but we are.

"Harry?"

I shook my head out of the small daze I was in and looked at Matt, "Yeah? sorry."

"Anyways, like I was saying, Up All Night sold 176,000 copies in the first week, Take me home sold 540,000, Midnight Memories sold 200,000 in its first week. We need this next album to get back up on the charts and sell more than 200,000 copies its first week, so we need to do everything to make that happen. Weather it mean trying a different sound for your singles or more interviews then that's what we are going to do." Matt nodded at us. We couldn't really argue back about it so we just nodded.

"How about we take a ten minute break since we are already half way through the meeting." He said and stood from his seat along with Stan and Brad.

Wow. One hour down, one more to go till I get to talk to Leah.

Leah's POV:

One hour has gone by and I am now the only one left in the waiting room. I turned my phone on do not disturb for the rest of the time. I just sat there watching something going on with the news on the old TV in the corner.

I sat there with a blank stare, there is no backing out of it now.

I can do this

I can do this

I can do this

I can....can't do this

I shook that thought from my head, I can and will do this I thought. I heard the door open and the same woman dressed in the green scrubs walked through the door.

"Leah Anderson." She smiled over to me and I smiled back grabbing my purse and heading that way. She led me down a hall way before stepping inside a yellow colored room. I followed her in setting my purse on a brown chair and hopping up on the table/chair thingy.

"How are you today?" She asked logging into the computer and opening a file before turning to face me.

"I'm good." I nodded. Well except for the butterflies flying around in my stomach and my nerves have gone through the roof with in the last 5 sec.

"Good. Okay, now I have to ask you a few questions, if that's ok." She informed me and I nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Just turned twenty." she turned to the note pad and wrote something down

"When was your last period?"

"January."

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"Four or five days ago." she nodded and wrote another note down.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Yesterday."

"Have you experienced and symptoms and if so what?"

"Um, morning sickness and tender breast." she continued to ask a few more questions and wrote something after every one of them.

"Okay, do you have any concerns?" She asked politely. I shook my head no and she nodded standing up. "Well I will go get you a few pills. One is to help with any anxiety and the other is a pain killer. I will be right back." She said as she walked out the door.

I sat there for about five minutes until the nurse walked back in and handed my a small cup of water and two tiny pills. I quickly swallowed the pills and handed the cup back to her muttering a quiet thank you. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She smiled and walked back out.

I was stranded alone in the cold yellow room starring straight ahead. My gut was telling me to run out now, but my brain was telling me stay. The little white angel on my shoulder was telling me that this was wrong and that if I kept the baby we would be financially stable enough, but the devil on the other side was telling me everything that could go wrong if I brought a child into the world and that an abortion was the best option.

I took a deep breath, for the first time in my life I am siding with the devil. This is the best option.

Harry's POV:

The meeting was finally over so we were tidying up the room a bit. I pulled out my phone and turned it on, it took about three minutes to boot back up and it blew up with notifications. As I went through them all I saw that I had a text from Leah.

I opened it and as I read it my eyes nearly burst out of my head.

'Hey babe, I know this is a late notice but I decided to go through with it. I'm at the clinic now waiting. I'm sorry but I just felt like this was the best option for both of us'

That was over an hour ago.

Oh no! Oh no no no!

"I-I-I have to go call someone." I rushed out my mouth as I broke out of the room and ran down the hallway to the restroom. Luckily it was only one stall, so no one should be barging in.

I pressed the contact button and pressed voice call. I was pasting around in front of the toilet running my hand through my hair and tugging on it pretty aggressively. She better pick up, I can not let her go through with this.

It rang about five times before it went to voice mail.

"Leah, baby, please don't do this! I know you think this is the best option, but I know you. You wont be able to live with yourself if you go through with this. I want this. I want to start a family with you. I will support you and our baby as long as I live. You will never be alone no matter what, and you know that. Trust me we're ready. I'm ready to be a daddy, and your ready to be a mommy. You know you are. Please baby, trust me on this. This is the worst option you will ever make. Please b-baby, don't do this." I was cut off by a beep. My voice broke at the end. I hope she gets my voicemail before anything happens.

I looked in the mirror and blinked back a few tears before walking out to the lobby to meet the other boys.

"Hey man you ok?" Louis gripped my arm.

"Yeah, I just miss understood a text and over reacted." I nodded. He seemed to believe my answer and nodded too before his touch dropped from my arm and he shoved his hand back in his pocket.

I couldn't seem to calm down, I'm sure if I don't hear back from her I was going to have a heart attack.

Leah's POV:

It's been bout twenty minutes and I am still waiting for the doctor. I sighed and grabbed my phone out of my purse, nothing better to do so I might as well get on twitter. After I pressed the power button the first and only notification I saw was a missed call and voicemail from Harry. I unlocked it and went to my voicemails to listen to the new one.

As soon as I heard his voice I felt the tears start to build up. He was pleading with me to change my mind, and was telling me that this would be the worst decision I would ever make.

I sighed and turned my phone off again. He was right. He was right about all of it. Now that I was here on the table my stomach turned and I decided maybe this really wasn't the best option. In fact I knew that if I did go through with I would torcher myself forever over it.

I hopped off the table slipping my shoes on and pulled my purse up my arm and exited the room. I walked over to the counter and luckily the nurse that was attending to me was sitting behind it.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

I nodded and gulped, "I'm so sorry I wasted your time, give the doctor my apologies, but I changed my mind. I cant do this."

She nodded, "It's okay sweetie, I understand." I smiled back and walked out the wooded door back into the waiting room. There was no one in there anymore as I walked straight to the glass door and pushed through it. I walked outside to my car and pulled my phone out to call Harry.

It didn't even ring once before he picked up.

"Leah are you okay." his voice sounded frantic. I'm sure he thinks I already had the abortion. I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Yeah. I'm headed home." My voice sounded a little shaky.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here." he said, "I love you Leah."

My eyes tears up, "I love you too Harry." I said and hung up.

I slipped it in my purse. And gripped the steering wheel trying to blink back the tears and control my breathing.

I took a deep breath and started the car, pulling out if the lot an headed home.

I pulled in to the driveway, and luckily my eyes didn't look as red as they were when I left the clinic. I walked through the door and all the heads turned to me.

"How was the doctor? Everything good?" Mady asked. As I scanned over the group they looked a little confused. I also noticed Harry was down here.

"Yeah, perfectly healthy." I smiled and walked to the stairs.

"Why'd you go to the doctor?" Perries voice sounded from the living room. I spun around to look at her.

"Yearly check-up." I nodded and walked up the stairs to my room.

When I walked in Harry was seated on the bed with his back hunched over, elbows on his knees and hands folded together in front of him. When he heard me walk in his head snapped up, his eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying.

He jumped off the bed and ran over to me, taking my face between his hands and resting his forehead in mine. I dropped my purse and put my hands on his hips.

He smashed our lips together hard and kept me there not moving. He pulled away and smoothed my hair out of my face. I didn't even know I was crying until I felt his thumb smear the moister on my cheek. He kept our heads together and my face in his hands.

"Did you..." he left the sentence hanging between us. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes close as I broke down even more. He let out a breath and pulled me close for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

He kissed my head and smoothed my hair down rocking me back and forth.

"It's ok baby, it's ok."

A/N

Ahhhh! SHE DIDNT DO IT!! Well that's great. Now the questions about the baby start. I edited it on my phone so if there are any mistakes, sorry.

At the moment I am headed to Disney World, so I'm not sure how much writing I will get done so I might update late next week. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
